Black Cat, White Heart
by RagnellAlondite
Summary: something went horribly wrong with the rail gun! Train somehow winds up in some unknown town with black creatures attacking him. now he somehow has to find his way home and his only lead is the mythical Keyblade.
1. prologue

_Prologue_

He knew something was wrong when the air electrified around him. His two partners backed up as electricity began springing up around him and his faithful black gun.

"Sven! Eve! Get out of here!" He yelled as he aimed the gun to the sky. Then pulling the trigger the burst of electricity shot to the sky wrapped around a bullet, blinding everyone around. A deafening boom struck the woods where they were training and when the light subsided the man was gone.

"Train!!" the older man yelled "Where are you?!"

"He's gone." The girl said.

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. He's just gone from this place." She said. The two then looked to the sky and saw the shrinking remains of a black gateway.

"In there?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes. I saw him getting pulled in by something, though I couldn't see what."

"It's ok Eve. This is Train we're talking about. He'll be back." The two then watched the portal close with a sense of dread.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Train was disturbed from his sleep with something poking his side.

"Ugh. Five more minutes Sven." He grumbled. The poking then turned into something with small feet walking on him and the feeling that he was sinking.

"What the?!" Train exclaimed as he saw a small black creature near him with entirely yellow eyes. He then saw that he was sinking into a pool of something black that was right underneath him. Reacting quickly he drew out his gun, Hades and shot the creature. He then dragged himself out of the dark pool and tried to get his bearings.

"Well then. This is a new town." He said to himself as he dusted himself off. Then running a hand through his long spiky brown hair he walked down the street. After a few steps he felt something evil coming up behind him. Turning quickly with Hades out he saw more of those creatures rising out of the pool, except this time they had a leader with them. This guy walked on two legs and was wearing armor and through the helmet he could see the same eyes as the other creatures, though he was pretty short and seemed to swaying back and forth as it walked.

"Well then. I guess talking is out of the question. And since you guys aren't human I won't have to hold back." He grinned. Then with a quick move he leaped to the top of a nearby building and fired three shots into the armored creature. After all three bullets hit it suddenly disappeared and a red heart shaped object flew out.

"That was weird." He laughed as he fired off his last two shots into the small creatures rising from the pool. As he jumped from building to building and reloaded Hades he took on the city. It was fairly small compared to some places he'd been to while being a house cat for Chronos, but was larger than some other places that he'd been to as a sweeper. He then saw two castles, inside the city and one outside passed a large cliff, far away from the city itself. As he ran he turned and saw that the creatures were following him. Turning and leaping backward he unloaded his gun into the creatures and watched as the same thing that had happened to the one in armor happened to them. Once out of bullets he leapt off the building and found himself in town square. Once the creatures landed something came out of the ground and began destroying them at an amazing rate.

"Wow. That was lucky for me." Train laughed as he brushed off his small dark blue with large brown buttons.

"Who activated the security system?" a man's voice yelled from a nearby building. Then a man with short blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth walked out. He had on a plain white shirt and blue pants.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My names Train. Train Heartnet." Train said casually.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I don't even know where 'here' is. One minute I'm training with my partners and then suddenly my railgun starts up again and I wind up in a pool of darkness with strange creatures attacking me." Train explained.

"So you're from another world. Ok. Come inside, me and my friends will explain things to ya." He said as he pointed to the open door. Shrugging Train walked over towards the door.

"Oh and one thing." Train said.

"What?"

"Do you have any milk?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Train sat a table, a glass of milk in his hand as four people talked to him.

"Alright, so where are you from?" a brown haired woman asked. She wore a long pink dress, a red denim jacket and had a calm and pleasant demeanor.

"Nowhere in particular, I travel around a lot."

"Doing what?" The blond hair man asked.

"I'm a sweeper."

"You clean streets?" a black haired woman asked. She wore tan short shorts with a black strapless shirt with white flower designs on it, a grey sleeveless jacket over it, a white headband with a black stripe along the middle, and a black bracer on her left arm.

"No!" he pouted "Sweepers are bounty hunters that capture criminals for a fee."

"Alright. Now Cid explained how you got here but something doesn't make sense. How did you get here without your world falling to the Heartless?" A man with a scar from his right eyebrow to under his left eye. He wore a small leather jacket with white fur around it, a white shirt underneath and black jeans.

"The railgun. When the nanomachines in my body started acting up again it built up the electricity and that overflowed into Hades and it was either shoot into the sky or be killed. Maybe I tore open a rift that let something grab me and sent me here." He said getting a serious look to him. It was then that the four noticed the tattoo on the left side of his chest, just barely visible above his white shirt. It was a roman numeral for 13.

"Out of curiosity what's with your tattoo?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Its form my days as a house cat. I'd rather leave it at that. It's the reason that I became a sweeper, to live as I please just like a stray cat." He said, as he began to drink his milk. The four then moved back and began talking in low voices but Train could still hear them.

"What do you think Leon?" Cid asked.

"He's innocent. He seems to have a troubled past but that's fine. If we could find Sora we might be able to help him." The man with the scar said.

"Yeah but he's been missing for a long time." The brown haired woman said.

"Well we should try to help him Aerith. At least until we find either Sora, Riku, or the king." The black haired woman said.

"Who are they?" He asked. They then turned and he was standing in the circle with them.

"How did you do that? Are you a ninja like Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"Nah. I'm just me." Train laughed "So who are they?"

"They are the wielders of the only item that could get you home and protect it." Cid said bluntly.

"What?"

"It's called the Keybalde. It has the power to lock the keyholes in the worlds and to lock or unlock hearts. It's one of the few items that can restore the hearts that the Heartless steal." Leon explained.

"And the Heartless are those black creatures that were attacking me." He reiterated.

"Yeah. They steal the hearts of others and they use them to create more heartless." Yuffie said.

"So I just stay here and wait until one of these Keybalde wielders shows up?" he asked.

"Yes. You can stay here until then, and don't worry you'll get home soon." Aerith reassured. Train then gulped down the last of his milk and went up to the second floor and plopped down on a bed and just slept.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Train awoke to the sound of the security system going off outside. With lightning reflexes he threw open the window and leapt out with Hades drawn only to see that Yuffie was already out, wielding a shurikan as big as the length from her waist to her head. As he landed he noticed the three strangers standing in the courtyard. One was a young man with brown hair that stuck out in multiple directions; he was wearing black shorts and shirt that had streaks of red through them. Another looked like a massive duck with only a blue shirt on and an unusual hat on his head along with the staff that he carried. The last was the tallest of the three and had the face of a dog. He wore yellow pants, an orange shirt with a dark grey vest over it. Upon his head was an odd orange hat and he carried a shield with a three circle design that looked a little like a simple mouse drawing.

"Just in time Train. I'd like to introduce you to Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Yuffie said pointing to them in the order that he noticed them.

"Sora? So you are the Keyblade master that I've heard about." He yawned.

"It's nice to meet you Train." Sora said as they shook hands. Once the introductions were complete they went inside and Train explained his problem.

"So can you help me?" he asked "I'd really like to get back to my own world."

"Maybe. We usually don't know where we are going until we've been there." Sora shrugged.

"Besides, all of the paths that we used to take have closed off since we closed the door of light." Goofy said.

"Oh. Well I'll at least accompany you just in case you do find my home." He laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your awful laid back for someone that was forced out of their home." Donald muttered suspiciously.

"I just go where ever life takes me. No point worrying about what can't be changed." Train smirked. Leon then walked in and asked Sora to follow him, to see something important he said. Train then listened to a summarized version of Sora, Donald, and Goofy's adventures.

"Wow. You sure do have a nice life. Going where ever you please, sounds like the life I live back home." He laughed. Then Train perked up as the sounds of distant battle caught his ears. Grabbing his gun he charged out the door and reached a portcullis that blocked him from entering the room where Sora and Leon were battling the heartless. Acting quickly he aimed carefully and used Saya's trademark move, the reflect shot, and began picking off the massive crowd of heartless. After multiple shots the heartless disappeared and the path opened up so that Train and the others could enter.

"You guys alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Leon panted.

"The Keybalde…a truly marvelous weapon." A voice said. They quickly ran outside where it continued "Were it only in more…capable hands…" Then laughter emanated from nowhere.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled. Then from high on a rooftop 6 figures emerged from dark pools.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy yelled.

With a quick look between the 4 of them Sora proclaimed "Good! Now we can finish this!"

"What a shame. And here I thought that we could be friends." Said the one that had ridiculed Sora. They all started to laugh as they disappeared back into the darkness.

"Stop!" Donald yelled as he ran towards the path that would lead him to the enemy. Suddenly one of them appeared in front of Donald, blocking the path.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded.

"Oopsey-daisy!" the cloaked man said.

"Move!" Sora ordered.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that." He retorted.

"I said get out of the way!"

"As if. You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald proclaimed.

"That would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "Any old" about me." He bragged.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkies did all the fighting." Sora retorted.

"Oh dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora asked bewildered, then refocused on the fight giving his fiercest glare.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look." He laughed.

"I guess you think psych me out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee. I just don't know" he growled as he took a battle stance.

After a few moments he stood down and said "Be a good boy now" as he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"Well that was weird." Train laughed, trying to ease the tense mood. Train then walked over to the building where the six had been standing and examined the area.

"Nothing." He muttered "No technology usage, no evidence of tao. It's like they vanished into thin air."

"It's because they took the corridor of darkness." A cloaked man said.

"Who are you?" Train asked his hand already grasping Hades.

"A friend. I too oppose Organization XIII. However it is not yet time for us to speak to openly. Follow the Keybalde master, he will help lead you to what you need." He said as he turned and leapt off the building. Train quickly ran to where the man had leapt and saw that he had vanished.

"Hey Train!" Goofy called "We're about to leave, are you coming with?"

"Yeah! I'll be right there." He called back. With one last look at the city he ran down to meet up with Sora and the others and truly begin his adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

_*A.N. I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. It took me awhile to find the time, and unfortanetly this will be the last one for some time until I finish upgrading my labtop. So enjoy this new chapter and i will update as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.*_

_Chapter 4_

"So where are we going?" Train asked from the back of the ship.

"Not a clue. We won't find out till we get there." Sora answered as he navigated the ship though the path that Donald claimed was the way to go. After several minutes they approached a planet and disembarked into a forest of bamboo.

"So where are we? You guys ever been here before?" Train asked as he bushed his way to the path.

"No. This is new." Goofy said as he followed. Once they were out of the forest they started down a path until they saw a warrior standing there and what looked like a dragon heartless.

"A heartless?"Donald asked.

"Let's get the jump on him." Sora nodded

"Wait guys. Maybe we should look before we leap!"Goofy called out as Train watched Sora and Donald run at the heartless. Once they were closer they saw that the heartless was a small red lizard looking animal that jumped onto the warrior.

"Mushu!" Sora yelled out.

"That's right! I know you've heard of me. I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now you best get out of here before I get my dragon dander up."

"Hey Mushu. We missed you." Sora said.

"Well you better hope I miss you…" the lizard said as it looked up "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Why is that lizard talking?" Train whispered.

"Hey! Dragon not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing." He exclaimed.

"This is Mushu. He helped us in our last adventure." Sora said.

"Mushu, you know them?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Me and Sora used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt." The tiny dragon said as they walked closer.

"And who are you?"Train asked the warrior.

"I'm Mulan. I mean . . ."

"Ping!" Mushu interjected.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"Just Ping. Son of Fa Zhou. Mushu is one of my family's guardians." Ping said.

"We didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian." Goofy stated.

"That's right." Mushu said mischievously "And that puts you in debt up to your eyeballs to Ping here. Well guess what kiddies, its payback time."

"Mushu." Ping warned.

"Don't worry about it, they don't mind." He replied.

"Sounds fair." Sora agreed.

"You see Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army."

"Would you join us? It will be easier to fit in with guys like you." Ping said.

"What do you mean "Fit in"?" Donald asked.

'Ping's a girl.' Train thought as he stood there.

"You're pretending to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy stated.

"WHAT? You're a girl?" Sora exclaimed as shock appeared all over his and Donald face.

"You didn't notice?" Ping asked. After the both of them denied having noticed she said to Mushu "I think its working."

"I don't know. Those two would fall for anything." He said.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Sora exclaimed as Ping with Mushu on his shoulder walked past. They then followed Ping to the camp where Train started exploring. After walking around for a few minutes he saw that Sora and Donald had started a fight with two other soldiers. As they fought he saw the one in red reaching for his sword. Moving faster than the eye could follow he went behind the soldier and placed the barrel of Hades behind his head.

"Fists are ok in a brawl but if you take out that sword here then I might have to show you brains to everyone around here." He threatened.

"Enough!" A voice called out.

"The captain." Said the man who had been fighting Donald. They all got back in line quickly as a man with a red cape that marked him as a commander walked by. Once he had passed Heartless appeared out of the ground.

"What are those?" Ping asked.

"Heartless."Sora answered as the soldiers ran off. Acting quickly they five of them began to attack the emerging enemies. Train leaped to the top of a nearby tent and began shooting the shadows as they emerged. After a few minutes of shooting a new type attacked him on his perch. This one wore what looked like a robe of sorts and floated around casting lightning down on its enemies. Train leapt from his perch moments before the lightning struck and fired two bullets at it. Rolling once he hit the ground he turned to see that the enemy still floated after him. Going through his bullet stores he took out one of Sven's specialty bullets and loaded it.

"Try this." He muttered. He then pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out and exploded on impact with the target.

"Man Sven. You really know how to make a burst bullet." He laughed as he saw the heart fly up from the defeated body. Once the heartless were defeated the five of them were called before the captain.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Sora"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"Train"

"You four are welcome in my army." He said.

"I'm the son of Fa Zhou…" Ping began

"You should leave." The captain said.

"But the disgrace to my family." Ping protested.

"Would you rather disgrace the army?"

"Ping just needs some more training. Give him a few missions and he'll prove how good he is." Train said.

"So you want a test? Very well. Shaun Yu's army is passing through the mountains on their way to the imperial capital." The captain began.

"We'll crush them." Donald said confidently.

"I doubt that. You five will act as scouts and find a safe way for our forces to pass through. You have three missions to carry out before we can march." He said. After a brief explanation of what to do they left the camp to the river that they would cross before scaling the mountain path.

"Alright. So all we have to do is deal with the incoming enemies while the soldiers prep the rockets that we will be taking up the mountain." Train reiterated.

"Pretty much. It's an easy job." Sora said confidently.

"By the way how many types of heartless are there anyway?"

"Well it varies. Each world gets its own specific type of heartless, but the shadows and the soldiers are kind of like a wild card. They go to wherever they want." Sora said.

"And what about those white ones with that weird symbol on them?"

"Those are called nobodies. If a person with a strong heart gets turned into a heartless then the body stays behind and gains a will of its own. They are strong and cunning, and are ruled by Organization XIII." He explained.

"Ok. So what would happen if a heartless found it's nobody?"

"I don't know. I suppose that they would go back to being a regular person." Was the final answer as heartless appeared. Once they finished fighting off the heartless they returned to camp and were given there next assignment. They were to go back to the river and deal with Shaun Yu's advance force before they reached the camp or the road to the capital. Once they were in position they saw the heartless appear. Leading them were the floating heartless and a new one. It was a large creature with the upper body of a man but from the waist down he had the body of a bull and in his right hand he carried a wicked looking lance.

"Sora, I'll deal with the big guy." Train said as he aimed Hades.

"Ok Train. Don't get yourself killed though." He said as they began the attack. Charging at the giant heartless he grabbed the extendable rope attachment at the end of Hades grip and extended it to its full length of 10 meters and wrapped it around the lance and the heartless's chest, keeping it pinned. Then leaping high he let the reel pull him at an amazing speed towards the target, spinning around it three times and slashing it with the orichalcum point that protruded off the barrel.

"Black Claw." Train said, his eyes taking on the glare that he had when he got serious. Turning he saw that the others were still fighting the massive swarm of heartless . Only a single shot sounded but six heartless disappeared from in front of Ping. After he reloaded Hades he leapt to the top of a large rock out cropping and started picking off the heartless. Once they were all defeated they returned to the camp and were given the final test. Apparently ten heartless had snuck into the camp and they were ordered to find and eliminate them. After a brief search they found the ten and reported to the captain.

"You've done well." He said.

"And what about Ping?" Train said casually.

"I suppose that he has improved a bit."

"Not a bit, a lot!" Donald snapped.

"No he's right. Give me one last test, I'll prove what I'm really capable of." Ping declared.

"Very well. One last mission. I want the five of you to scout a way up the mountain to the village where we are to stop Shaun Yu's army, find a path that will get us up there." He ordered. They then left and began to find the way through the mountain road, dealing with the occasional patrol. Once they reached the village the captain approached and simply said "You can stay in my army, but I still have my doubts." They then situated themselves into the village when Mushu came back and told them that he had seen a suspicious looking man entering a cave near the village.

"You guys go check it out. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Train said as he leaned against a building with a cup of milk in his hands. Not long after they had left Train climbed to a rooftop and observed the path that they were to be defending when he saw the incoming army.

"Captain! The enemy is approaching!" Train yelled as he gauged the distance.

'They are about 50 meters away and closing fast. At this rate by the time we mobilize they will be at the village gates.' He thought. Loading Hades with Sven's Burst Bullets he fired at the incoming horde. Unfortunately they arrived faster than Train had anticipated and they soon began to destroy the village. Train leapt from building to building, attacking the heatless but by the time they retreated they had destroyed the village.

"What happened?" Sora asked as he ran into the village with the others following behind.

"Shaun Yu's army." Train panted "They came in while you guys were in the cave. We held them off for as long as possible but it wasn't good enough. They torched the place and then retreated. They are heading for the summit."

After checking on the survivors the five of them quickly climbed to the summit where they saw Shaun Yu stood. After a fierce roar Heartless appeared and began attacking. After battling for several minutes and destroying most of the initial wave Shaun Yu charged down with reinforcements.

"Well this is not good." Train groaned. Then the remaining soldiers came up with one of the few rockets that weren't destroyed during the attack on the village. They started to aim at Shaun Yu when Ping grabbed the rocket and aimed it at the mountain, grabbing Mushu and using him like a lighter Ping lit the rocket and launched it at the mountains with Mushu on it. It struck and set off an avalanche that swept up Shaun Yu and his army and almost caught Train and the rest of the army who started running as soon as they saw it. Once Train caught his senses he moved towards the others only to hear "The price for deceiving the imperial army is death. Get out of my sight. My debt is repaid." He said coldly. He then walked off with the rest of the army.

"Let me guess. Mushu blew the secret?" Train asked.

"It was an accident." Mushu declared.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"I guess I should go home." Ping said.

"Man your daddy's going to be steamed like a chicken dumpling." Mushu said shaking his head.

"So what should we call you?" Goofy asked.

"Mulan. I am actually Fa Mulan." She said as she removed her armor and took out the pin that held up her hair. They then began to make their way down the mountain when they suddenly heard the sound of Shaun Yu bellowing. Running to the edge of a cliff they saw Shaun Yu had risen from the snow and was heading towards the capitol.

"We have to stop him." Mulan said.

"But he just popped out of the snow! Like Daisies!" Mushu yelled.

"Doesn't matter. If we don't who will." Train said. They then ran down the path all the way to the capitol.

"Captain!" they yelled as they approached.

"Shaun Yu's alive! He's on his way here!" Mulan explained.

"And why should I believe you?" he snapped.

"Because it's the truth." Sora said. Then they looked up to the palace and saw Shaun Yu standing there.

"Defend the emperor!" the captain ordered. Then several of the soldiers transformed into heartless.

"Go captain. We'll deal with them." Sora said as the five of them went back to back and prepared to fight the enemy. Moving quickly Train leapt into the air and loaded a single bullet into the gun.

"Clear out!" Train ordered as he fired. The others ran towards the stairs and to help out the captain as the bullet hit the ground and exploded with a deafening boom. Once the smoke cleared all of the heartless had been defeated he ran up the stairs. Once at the top he saw that Sora had changed. He was swinging around two keyblades and he was moving with incredible speed and he then noticed that Goofy was gone. After throwing Shaun Yu around like a rag doll he changed back to normal and Goofy was back.

'What was that?' Train thought as he watched them continue to fight. Train then ran into the fray and caught Shaun Yu from behind and used Hades to attack him from behind. Once he had entered the fray Sora and Mulan used a tag team attack that had them floating around the area with Mushu shooting fireballs and the other two slashing at Shaun Yu. Once they finished the tag team Shaun Yu started moving with incredible speed that the others couldn't keep up with him. Train quickly aimed his gun and loaded a bullet with a blue band around it. Firing it he bounced it off the floor and watched it hit Shaun Yu's leg and freeze it.

"You're finished. That bullet was filled with nitroglycerin, and if you move you will shatter." He said calmly as he loaded a regular bullet into the gun. "See you in hell." Train then pulled the trigger and ended Shaun Yu's life as he disappeared into a pool of darkness.

Once things had calmed down the emperor emerged and awarded Mulan for her service to China. Once they finished Shaun Yu's sword rose into the air and the keyblade opened a new path to another world.

"Well we have to go now. Play nice you two." Sora said as they left.

"Whoa watch it there soldier." The captain barked.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The four of them sat in the gummi ship as they headed for the next world.

"Hey Sora, how did you get that second keyblade during the fight?" Train asked.

"It's called valor form. Goofy lends me his strength and I get enhanced strength and mobility. The three good fairies gave it to us after we visited Twilight Town," Sora said as they approached the destination. The others disembarked right away but Train stopped when he felt and odd sensation. A tingling on his chest where the XIII was tattooed.

'What is going on?' he wondered as he got off. When he landed however he was nowhere near Sora and the others. He was standing in the middle of a town and he had no idea what was going on. As he explored he came to the local tavern and entered to see the people were drinking and being merry, except for one man who seemed upset with something. He was muscular and seemed to take pride in his build, his black hair was short and his chin was broad and split with a cleft. He had the appearance of a man who valued brawn over brain.

"Who does that girl think she is?! No girl can say no to Guestan!!" he proclaimed. People tried to console him but he seemed to only get angrier.

"What happened? He get dumped?" Train asked as he walked over.

"Who are you to but in on this private matter?!" Guestan demanded.

"Just a harmless traveler, I work as a bounty hunter." Train began, deciding to use that term instead of sweeper "And this is hardly private when you proclaim it for the entire village to hear."

"He got turned down by Belle. The daughter of the crazy inventor who lives a little ways out of town." A small man said who seemed to be the man's flunky.

"Well there are other girls out there." Train said calmly as he took a seat at the bar "Bartender, a glass of milk."

"What, don't want some beer?" a man at the bar asked,

"Prefer milk." Train replied as he turned, the bell on his choker ringing softly. Train sat at the bar for awhile when a man came rushing in. He was an elderly man with grey hair and by the way the people looked at him he was the crazy inventor on the outskirts of town.

"Please you must help! He's taken her!" He exclaimed.

"Taken who?" a man asked.

"Belle! He's taken Belle!"

"Who's taken Belle?" Guestan asked intent on finding out what happened.

"The Beast!" With that the bar broke out into laughter and started to ridicule the poor man. After a few minutes a sharp voice broke through the noise.

"He speaks the truth." Everyone turned to see a man sitting at a booth at the back, wearing a black leather coat with a hood pulled up covering his face "I too have seen this beast. It resides in the castle past the forest, if it has taken the girl then it must intend to feed on her." He said. This got the bar in an uproar, and soon Guestan and several men were heading for the castle. As they walked Train could see the dark energy that they were emitting and knew that it would draw the heartless. With quick steps he approached the man in black and said quietly "You must be one of Organization XIII."

"And if I am?"

"Then you just crossed a very dangerous black cat." He grinned fiercely as he pressed the barrel of Hades to the mans back.

"A gun? You would use a gun against number III, Xaldin of the wind? You are indeed a fool." he said calmly as the wind began to spin around him. With a single motion the cyclone threw Train out of the bar allowing the man to go outside and fight at his full strength, or so Train thought. As soon as he stepped outside a portal of darkness opened and he walked to it and said "You are indeed foolish. These men will corrupt the Beast even further and then he will become a Nobody and help us achieve our goal. You cannot stop us." He then entered the portal and disappeared from Trains sight,

"This is not good." He muttered as he ran. Soon as he entered the woods he saw the trail that the men had taken and followed it to where they had stooped to cut down a tree to make a battering ram to get past the gates. Sneaking around he made his way past and managed to reach the castle, and what a castle it was. It was enormous with multiple levels and soaring towers. A bridge spanned a small ravine and a large wooden door stood, past that was a large courtyard that separated the massive wooden door and the door into the castle itself. Train opened the metal gate that separated the bridge from the wilderness and locked it behind him, hoping to delay the men for as long as possible. He then ran to the wooden door and pushed it open to see the large courtyard. Inside it were four gargoyle statues at the four corners of the paved portion of the courtyard. Checking to see if there were any enemies about he ran to the door and pushed at it to find it was locked.

"OPEN UP!" he yelled as he hammered at the door. It then was pulled open but no one was there. Train walked in, his senses on high alert. After several steps he saw what looked like a candelabra standing near the door. With a shrug he reached down and picked it up and began to examine the front hall. It was a gloomy place with very little light. There was a grand staircase at the far back of the room which led up to two separate hallways and in between was a large door that led to another part of the castle. On the main floor there were four doors, two to the left and two to the right. After a few minutes of searching he finally called out "Hello!"

"Hello." The candelabra said.

"WHOA!" Train exclaimed as he jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. I am Luimere, and who might you be?" Luimere asked.

"The names Train. I'm looking for some friends of mine. Their names are Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Ahh. So you are the missing friend of theirs. They have been rather worried. Come I will take you to them." He said happily.

"No better bring them to the courtyard. The villagers are on their way here and they are very angry." Train explained.

"Goodness me! I shall alert them and the master at once!" He exclaimed as he hopped towards the stairs. Train then ran outside and climbed to the top of the gate that separated the courtyard and the bridge. Looking about he saw the torches of villagers and estimated them to be fifteen minutes away. Loading Hades with tranquilizer bullets he readied himself to defend the gate.

"Train!" Sora shouted as he ran out.

"Good timing. The villagers will be here soon and they are out to kill. There might be heartless among them so be prepared to fight. I can pick them off from here." He explained as he returned his focus to the matter at hand. Not much time passed until the villagers reached the iron gate. After trying to open it like civilized people they used the battering ram to knock it off it's hinges. Train then began to fire into the crowd, shooting anyone who got too close. After some time though they managed to get to the gate with the battering ram and were trying to smash their way into the courtyard. Train then leapt down and joined Sora and the others, and caught his first look of the Beast. He was a large animal with thick shaggy brown fur, powerful claws, and short curved horns on his head. He wore tattered purple pants and a purple cloak, and his eyes were fixed on the gate and what was to come through it. It took some time for them to bust the get down but when they did Train hurled a grenade into the crowd and watched as it sent many of those not injured running. However there were still plenty with the will to fight and they rushed at the five of them. Train avoided making fatal shots into people and mainly focused on smashing faces or joints with Hades. They each fought hard but the villagers had numbers on their side and were determined to get through. Soon though they began to retreat when a dark aura overtook Guestan and he summoned a giant heartless. It was taller than the gate itself and was entirely black, its face was covered by black tentacles except for its shining yellow eyes, and in its center was an empty gap in the shape of a heart.

"What on earth is that?" Train asked.

"It's called a Darkside. I haven't seen one since we fought Ansem." Goofy said in shock. Guestan then charged at Beast while the heartless attacked the rest of them. Train dodged its massive fist and saw that it had created a dark pool that was summoning the smaller shadow heartless. Reacting quickly he loaded regular bullets into the gun and fired away into the Darksides face but it was barely fazed. Even with all of them attacking it at once it didn't stop its attacks. Train soon began to lose hope of winning against this thing that seemed invincible when he felt static around him.

"Oh no. Not this again. Sora, Donald, Goofy! Get back, you're about to see some serious fireworks!" He yelled as he pointed Hades at the Darksides head. Pulling the trigger before it could overload the railgun blasted right through the heartless, destroying it on the spot. Train the collapsed, completely drained from having the nanomachines react like that again.

It was several hours later when he woke up and heard the story.

"Right after you collapsed the beast defeated Guestan. They had been fighting on the roof of the castle and you attack had distracted Guestan, giving the Beast an opening for victory."Sora said as they walked through the castle.

"Well that's good. What happened to him?"

"He fell off of the roof. We didn't find a body though so we think that the heartless took him." With that the conversation ceased and their way to Donald and Goofy and left the world, promising the inhabitants of the castle that they would visit again someday.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The four sat in silence as they flew to the next destination until Goofy asked "Hey Train. What was that flash of light that destroyed the Darkside?"

"It's called the railgun. Back in my world I was injected with nanomachines, or tiny robots that can be used for a multitude of purposes. These were a dangerous kind that caused different things in different people. I was turned back into a teen year old child. After seeing a special doctor I found a way to turn back to normal and as a result the nanomachines began to produce an electric charge, nothing more than static electricity, but Hades is made of Orichalcum and it absorbs the electricity and when I push more into it the railgun fires. I used to be able to do up to five of those a day, but for the longest time I couldn't. I don't know what changed but it's made the nanomachines unstable, along with the railgun." With that they arrived at the destination. They exited in an underground cavern and after walking around; they found that they said would take them to the coliseum. As they walked towards the exit stairs they heard a young woman calling for help. They ran over to see a woman in a pink dress and long brown hair.

"Thanks. You four some kind of heroes?" she asked as she looked at each one of them.

"We sure are." Donald said proudly.

"Junior heroes Donald." Goofy whispered.

"Not me." Train smiled distantly as he heard the gunshots from his days at Chronos echo in his mind.

"So what are you doing down here miss …" Sora began.

"Megera, my friends call me Meg." Meg said "And you are?'

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Train Heartnet."

"So why are you here Meg?" Sora asked.

"To talk to Hades. He's been sending up monster after monster to fight Hercules, the guy needs a break."

"We could go talk to him for you." Sora offered.

"Thanks." She stated pointing to the large door behind her "That way will lead you to Hades's chambers, but be careful there are heartless everywhere."

"You three go ahead. I'll take Meg back upstairs, I'll catch up to you guys later." Train said as the three of them entered the deeper portions of the underworld.

Once upstairs they arrived to see Hercules finishing off a giant rock monster, and the crowd going wild. Once the spectators had left Train let Meg and Hercules have some privacy while he talked to a little goat legged man.

"So you brought that girl back here?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Heading the same way, so stuck around." He said after catching a fierce glare from Meg.

"The name's Phil, trainer of heroes. You interested in becoming one?"

"No." he yawned as Phil's jaw dropped.

"What? Who doesn't want to be a hero, you may not be as great as Hercules but you could still prove to be a great hero with the proper training." Phil reasoned.

"I'm not interested. If you want to see what I'm capable of then have Hercules fight me, no god powers." He grinned as his eyes took on his fierce cat look.

"Alright, Hey Champ!" Phil yelled "We got us a sucker who thinks he can take you."

"Ok Phil." He sighed. Train then walked onto the arena floor and faced his mighty opponent. Hercules drew his sword from the start and began circling Train. After a few moments he struck at Train with a quick slash but Train rolled to the side and grinned as Hercules struck again. This continued until Train grew bored and actually took out Hades. Blocking Hercules's sword with the side of the gun he wrapped the cord around his finger and began wrapping it around Hercules, stopping him from using his sword. He then unleashed the black claw on Hercules, sending him sprawling on the ground. After being dazed for a few seconds Hercules got up and prepared to continue the fight.

"Don't know when to quit do you?" Train smiled as he and Hercules circled each other.

"Rule number 89, a hero never quits." He said as they faced off. Train then decided to end this quickly and loaded the tranquilizer bullets into the chamber of Hades; spinning it he put it back in place.

"I've come to make a delivery." He grinned, eyes giving off a lethal intent.

"Of what?" Hercules asked as he prepared to charge Train before he would be able to react.

"Just some bad luck." He growled as they both struck. Hercules charged at him with a head butt while Train ran toward Hercules, used his back as a spring board and fired three bullets into his back. This ended the battles since Hercules couldn't stand.

"Told you so." Train said as he helped Hercules stand up after he regained consciousness.

"You sure you aren't a hero? You got some serious talent and it would be a shame to see it go to waste." Phil said.

"I am happy with my way of life, travelling the world, living like a stray cat, Enjoying life as it goes." He smiled as he laid back and simply watched the clouds roll by. After a short nap he heard the sounds of the giant doors opening and knew that Sora and the others had come back. Heading inside he saw that they looked exhausted.

"Just talking to Hades did this to you guys?" he asked.

"We never got the chance to talk to him. He attacked us as soon as we got there." Sora explained. Nodding his head Train walked towards the underworld.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked.

"I'll go talk to him. You guys take a rest." Train grinned, looking like a cat as he entered the underworld. As soon as he hit the antechamber the left side of his chest started burning again, right where the tattoo was.

"What does that mean?" he wondered. Shrugging he walked down the right path and made his way to the underworlds deepest point. Once he arrived he climbed up the stairs into the skull looking building. Once inside He saw Hades and some other person. Hades stood out with his black smoking at the hem robe, his long cleft chin and his head of blue fire. The other was fat and wore an unusual suit of sorts with black straps holding it up. He also had a cleft but where Hades made it look sinister, this one made it look like a country bumpkin. Knocking he walked in and waited for the two to stop staring at the person who was bold enough to waltz right into their midst.

"And just who might you be?" Hades asked.

"Train. Train Heartnet." He grinned.

"And what are you doing in MY underworld?"

"To talk to you."

"So you're just another hero, huh? Well lets see what you got." He grinned evilly as his normally blue body turned pale orange with the flames on his head. Without even flinching Train drew Hades and fired two separate bullets. The first was a nitroglycerin bullet that froze him while the second was one of Sven new inventions. It struck and with a moment of silence it began to absorb the moisture around it.

"What is this?" Hades asked clearly annoyed.

"It doesn't have a name yet though as for what it does, it releases a chemical compound that absorbs all the liquid in the body. The ice is to stop you from moving and which makes the pain worse." He said with his evil look that used to only belong to Creed, the man who killed his best friend.

"No wonder you aren't affected by the air down here. You don't consider yourself a hero do you?" He grinned.

"No. I have done many deeds that would make me a hero under normal circumstances but the bad I have done as well make it clear I'm not. I am simply a sweeper, living life like a stray cat." He said, the evil face disappearing. When he looked up he saw that the other person was gone.

"Where'd the fatso go?"

"He went to make sure that the Underdrome will be opened." Hades said waving his hand to show that it was irrelevant "So what can I do for you?"

"I was asked to come down here and tell you to give Hercules a break. However I doubt that you are the kind of man who would do that."

"Correct. Now why did you really come here?" Hades grinned.

"I want to know if you have a certain soul down here."

"I might. The souls of all the dead from every world come here. What' the person's name?"

"Her name is Saya Minatsuki," He said quietly.

"Hmmm. Let's see here." Hades said as a black folder appeared and he flipped through the pages until he stopped "Here it is. She was killed by a man named Creed Diskenth who died himself a few weeks ago, she died protecting children so she was granted a pass to a better portion of the underworld where she is living quiet happily. Now I could take you to her if you like."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. All I want is for one small, insignificant favor. You fight Hercules in a match to the death." He proclaimed swinging his arms around in great motions.

"No deal." Train said as he turned to leave "I came here to see if Saya had received a fortunate after life. Now that I know there's nothing that you can do to bind me." Before Hades could blow his top, Train had leapt out a window and was already halfway to the door that led to the tunnels. Once he got back to the antechamber he turned and saw a man with a red trench coat on, carrying a massive sword walking towards Hades's inner sanctum.

'Wonder what he's up to?' Train thought to himself as he climbed back up the stairs to see two things waiting for him. The first was a hydra fighting Sora and the others, the second was the one man on earth he did not want to see, Creed Diskenth.

"Train!" he proclaimed when he saw him. The man hadn't changed a bit since the last time Train saw him alive, wearing his leopard printed shirt and black pants, underneath is white coat with the black feathers on the neckline and around the pockets.

"What are you doing here Creed?"

"Hades let me out and even managed to restore my Tao to its full strength so that I could fight Hercules, but it seems that will no longer be necessary."

"Why not?"

"That hydra killed many spectators and he feels responsible for not making sure it was dead. So now he's next to useless, why even I could beat him with only the level one Imagine Blade." He sighed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Why nothing for now. I might not have to fight but for now this is better than that swirling green pool that the souls of those who are damned are sent to." He sighed. A sudden crash came and they saw that the hydra was defeated.

"That boy is very skilled. He could easily become one of the Chronos numbers in our world." Creed sighed.

"He could, but he has a sense of right and wrong. One that we didn't have when we were his age." Train agreed "You better go Creed. If we are ever back here we will meet again."

"It might not be here." He said ominously "The winds of change are blowing. Who knows exactly what will happen next." With that he returned to the underworld as Train prepared to leave.

'The winds of change are blowing. That is true, but for who the change is for, and for better or worse I have no idea.' He thought as he boarded the gummi ship.

**_Well that's all for now. I'm taking the next few weeks off so that I can prep for future chapters for this and my other stories. Will post as soon as I feel I have completed satisfactory work._**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Train was deep in thought as Donald piloted the ship towards the next world. Once they landed they found themselves in an actual hangar.

"So this is your world Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"It sure is Sora." Goofy said. Then two chipmunks wearing mechanics aprons ran down the stairs.

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" one shouted.

"The castle is filled with heartless!" the other shouted. All of them looked shocked and ran up the stairs to enter the Disney Castle proper. They exited from a hedge castle look alike and were standing in a rather large garden. Then the heartless appeared in large numbers. Splitting up they each took a side of the hedge castle and fought off the heartless for minutes until they finally stopped appearing.

"How are there heartless here? I thought this place was protected somehow?" Sora asked Donald.

"I don't know, but maybe the queen will." Donald said as he led them into one of the hallways. Running at times Donald led them to a large chamber door but Train stopped just outside it.

"The heartless are coming. I can hear them. You guys go talk to the queen and I'll deal with anything coming on this end." Train said as he faced the hallway. Without a word they entered the room while Train watched the heartless coming in large numbers. Loading only his regular bullets he began shooting into the crowd, taking out the heatless as they moved towards the door. After defeating the first wave the door opened and Donald and Goofy ran out.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"To alert the palace staff." Goofy yelled back as the two of them ran. After a few minutes Sora and the queen left the room and told him that they were heading for the giant door in the middle of the hallway. Running with them he fired several shots into heartless that were getting too close. Once they entered the throne room dozens of flying heartless appeared.

"Oh no. Not here too." The queen said. Thinking quickly Train took out a grenade and told them to cover their eyes. He then tossed the flash grenade into the crowd of heartless and waited for the small ball to shine the intense light.

"Run! They won't be blinded for long!" Train yelled. Thr three of them ran through the crowd of heartless until they reached the throne on the opposite side of the room. The queen then started looking for something on the back of the chair while Sora and Train fought off the approaching heartless. Suddenly the platform they were on started sliding to the left and a burst of light shone from the opening, destroying the heartless.

"Please. This way." The queen said as she led them down the stairs and into a large room. The outer edge was surrounded by black thorn vines and in the center of the room sat a large sphere with swirling light in it.

"This is the corner stone of light. It has protected this castle from the darkness since the castle was built. But now these dark thorns have appeared and I don't know what to do." The queen said as Donald and Goofy returned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Someone laughed.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted.

"Then green fire appeared near the corner stone of light and a woman in black emerged.

"Maleficent?!" Donald shouted.

"Who?" Train asked.

"She used to lead the heartless. But we defeated her back at Hollow Bastion." Sora said, keyblade at the ready.

"You fools couldn't have killed me. You are too weak." Maleficent said, coldly "And who might you be?"

"That's none of your concern." Train said as he showed her his evilest glare.

"Ahh. Your heart is filled with darkness, and yet you don't attract heartless." She said clearly curious "But that will have too wait."

"What are you doing here Maleficent?" the queen asked.

"Ahh. Queen Minnie. I have simply come here to take this marvelous castle. However it is too bright for my tastes. I shall have to darken it up a bit more." She said as she faced the corner stone of light. Moving before they could realize what had happened Train was above her with Hades drawn and had fired one bullet right at her head. Raising her staff she blocked the bullet but didn't see Hades heading straight for her face. With a solid thunk Hades smashed into her, causing her to step back from the corner stone of light.

"You are a foolish young man. I shall enjoy turning you into a heartless when the time comes." She said as glared at him. Surrounding herself in the green fire again she disappeared.

"Well now what?" Train asked.

"We should go get Merlin." Goofy said.

"Yeah. He'll know what to do." Donald agreed.

"You guys go get the old man then and I'll stay here and guard the corner stone of light." Train said as he reloaded Hades. The three of them then returned to the gummi ship while Train leaned against the corner stone of light and took a nap.

* well here is part one of this world. I will post art two shortly so please enjoy the short chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Train awoke to the sound of someone appearing into the room with a poof sound. He opened one eye and saw the three had returned with Merlin. Yawning and stretching as he stood up he walked over and waited for Merlin's diagnosis.

"This is truly bad. I need the four of you to go and do something about this." Merlin began as he made a door appear by magic "Through this door will be the solution to the problem. You will find another door inside this place. I want you to use the keyblade to seal this door." With that they entered the door and found themselves in a field with each of them looking like an old black and white cartoon. They then saw a large furry guy wearing overalls with one strap not in place run past, towards the pier the sign read. They quickly followed him and attacked him, thinking that he was some bad guy named Pete. After clearing up the misunderstanding and agreeing to help him look for his missing steam boat they returned to the hill to see four windows floating there.

"What's this?" Train asked as they approached. Donald then pulled open a floating viewing screen and they saw that heartless had gone through each of those windows just before they had arrived.

"Four windows, four of us. I say that each of us take a window and deal with whatever is inside." Train suggested. With a nod they each approached a window and were pulled inside. Train stood on top of a scaffolding and saw what looked like what Sora had described the king looking like waving at him. Before he could go after the king heartless appeared and Train was forced to fight against them in order to keep the scaffolding from crashing to the ground. Once they were defeated the king came and shook his hand for helping defeat the heartless. Once the king ran off he was thrown out of the window and saw that the others had arrived at the same time. They saw that the viewing screen was back and pulled the cord and saw Maleficent berating someone until he was miserable. He mentioned something about wishing for his old steam boat back and then the door appeared. Maleficent then appeared and told him to go in there and steal the corner stone of light and that he was not to fail. He prepared to enter the door and said something about getting his boat back first.

"Well that explains who stole the boat and why the castle is in such chaos." Train said as he turned and saw that the corner stone of light was gone "Hey guys? The corner stone of light is gone!" They then turned and saw the fat guy that Train had met in the underworld was running towards the river.

"Pete!" The three yelled as they chased after him along with the furry guy who was after him as well. They reached the river and saw that Pete had the corner stone of light in a cage that was on a raft attached to the steam boat.

"Enough games." Pete yelled as he hurled objects at them. Repelling them back at Pete they knocked him silly and caused the boat to turn around and move closer to the shore. Working quickly the Sora and the other two began breaking the cage while Train fired several shots that disconnected it from the boat. Once they freed it they chased Pete further until they found him beating up the furry guy. Once Pete saw them he started to attack them by charging at them or throwing pure energy at them. Thinking quickly Train decided to load another untested bullet that Sven had given him. Aiming at the Pete's stomach (and with a target like that how could he miss?) fired the bullet into him triggering the effect. It started as a small hissing sound, then flames erupted all over his stomach and were spreading, causing him to run into the river which triggered it's second effect that caused the water to burn even worse than where the flames had been.

"OUCH!" Pete bellowed as he fled, causing the door that they were looking for to appear.

"Get back here!" Sora yelled.

"Sora. The door." Goofy said. Coming to his senses Sora used the keyblade to close the door.

"Who was that guy anyway?" the furry guy asked.

"Don't you know? That was …" Sora said as Goofy covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

"Anyway it doesn't matter. And as thanks for your help I'll let you pilot my steam boat. Best little craft on the water." He said. With that they piloted the steam boat back up the river and returned to the castle, to find that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Hey Merlin. That was this worlds past wasn't it?" Train asked once he returned.

"Yes. As soon as I saw those vines I knew that Maleficent had somehow managed to alter the history of this world. So by sending you four back I knew that everything would be cancelled out. Though I did have my worries that you would give into temptation to alter this world." Merlin said.

"Nah. Goofy made sure that we wouldn't." Train grinned. With that he watched the scene of Donald getting chased by another duck that he assumed was his girlfriend.

"Hey Daisy. We need to borrow Donald for a little bit longer." Sora said.

"How much longer?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll be back soon Daisy, I promise." Donald said.

"Alright but be back in time for our next date." Daisy said, causing all of them to start laughing. With that their adventure in Disney Castle came to an end, marking the start of more worlds to come.

*And this marks the halfway point for the visiting of worlds. There will be a much longer break in between this chapter and the next simply because I have to do alot more research behind it. So enjoy and I will post again as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 9

_AN* see disclaimer in previous chapters._

_Well here it finally is. The latest installment of Black Cat White Heart. Im sorry it took so long but I had to go back and do alot more research before I was completly satisfied. So please R&R. enjoy._

_Chapter 9_

They flew the ship to the next world to find themselves standing on the ramparts of some fort. Train walked away from them to see a man in a military uniform talking to a young woman. He was about to turn away when the woman fell off the edge, seeming to faint.

"ELIZABETH!!" the man cried as he prepared to go after her. Shrugging Train tossed Hades and all of the bullets to the man and leapt off the ramparts and into the water to save the woman. As he hit the water he saw another man diving in to save her as well. Together they brought the woman to the surface, where the other man took out a knife and cut the corset off of her that was restraining her breathing.

"Where did you get this?" the man asked as he saw the medallion she wore around her neck. Just then dozens of soldiers, a man in a powdered wig and Sora and the others arrived.

"I'll take my gun back thank you." Train said as he took back the gun and ammo pouch that he had given the man.

"It appears that I owe you my thanks." The man said as he shook the other mans hands. While in mid shake he grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up to reveal a brand upon his flesh in the shape of a capital letter P.

"It appears that you have a run in with the East India Trading Company." Moving the sleeve it showed an intricate tattoo "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

"Well captain, I don't see your ship." He said, looking about the harbor.

"I'm in the market."

"These are his things sir." A soldier said as he handed him a pile of things.

"A pistol with a single shot, no additional shot or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He said as he looked through his things, lastly unsheathing an inch of the sword "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You have to be the worst pirate I ever heard of."

"Ahh, but you have heard of me." Jack countered.

"Unfortunately so. Bind his hands." The officer ordered. As the men tied his hands the woman that Train had help save argued to spare his life. After turning her down Jack grabbed his pistol and used the chains on his handcuffs to grab the woman.

"Now nobody move." He said as he stepped backwards.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth cursed.

"I saved your life now you save mine. Savvy? Now you will all remember this as he day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he stepped on a balancing plank that shot him into the air.

"Shoot him!" the man with the powdered wig ordered. The soldiers each took aim and fired at the fleeing pirate but lost him along the way. As Train and the others were about to leave the officer stopped them.

"Who are you four?" he questioned.

"I'm Sora and they are Donald, Goofy and Train." Introducing them one by one.

"What are you doing here in Port Royal?"

"We are travelers, simply wandering about. We got passage on one of the ships that came to port recently and we just happened to be up on the battlements when that young lady fell." Train said before the other three could respond. The man then noticed the tattoo on Trains chest and moved his shirt and coat to see it. This was also the first time that the others had gotten a look at it and were curious about it.

"What is this tattoo?"

"Something from an old employment." He replied.

"As a pirate?" he asked, his hand moving towards the hilt of his saber.

"No. It was my mark in an organization I worked for. The thirteen strongest of us were each given one of these marks on a different place on our bodies."

"That sounds rather suspicious. I am going to have to place you into custody until I can determine the truth of your words." He said.

"Ok. I'll go quietly." Train grinned as he handed him back the gun and bullets. He was then escorted into a cell by himself until late in the day Jack Sparrow was brought in.

"Is it a crime to save a woman in this port?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nah. More of a crime to have a tattoo." Train grinned as he leaned back. Once night fell they heard the sound of cannon fire.

"I know those cannons." Jack said as he leaned towards the window "It's the Pearl." He grinned.

"I've heard stories. She sails up on ships and towns unsuspecting, leaves no survivors." A pirate said from the next cell.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from?" Jack asked. This got Train laughing as he watched the look on the pirate become one of confusion. Then the pirates began to attack the port and after an hour of them watching the pirates attack a cannon blew up the wall of the cell next door, letting all of the other pirates escape.

"My constellations friends, but it is no good fortune that got us out." The one said as he fled down the rubble. Then the doors burst open and the body of a soldier fell down, as two pirates from the ship entered.

"Hey. This isn't the armory." One said.

"Well well. If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow. Last time I saw you were standing on that tiny island as you faded into the distance." The other said as he spat on the floor.

"The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. The way I see it you fit both." Jack sniped. Then with the moonlight shining the pirate reached his arm through and grabbed Jacks collar, his arm turning into a skeletons.

"So there is a curse. That's intriguing." Jack said.

"You know nothing of hell." The pirate growled as he stormed off. Not long after the pirates left apparently claiming what they were after.

"So care to tell the tale?" Train asked.

"Not particularly." Jack said as he grabbed the bone that the other pirates had been using to try and get the dog to bring the keys over to them.

It wasn't until mid morning when someone finally entered the dungeon.

"You pirate." The voice demanded. Train looked up to see an unfamiliar face but from the scent of metal on him he assumed he was a blacksmith.

"Aye?"

"That ship the Black Pearl. Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked clearly surprised "The Black Pearl sails from the island of Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except by those who know how to get there."

"The ship is real so it must sail from a real place." He snapped.

"Why are you so interested in the Pearl?" Jack asked.

"They took Miss Swan." He said grudgingly.

"So it is the bonnie lass." Jack exclaimed "Well I'll leave you to rescue her."

"I need your help."

"What be your name boy?"

"William Turner."

"No doubt your father's name as well. Alright Will, you bust mew out of here and I promise to help you find your bonnie lass. Savvy?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed, now bust me out."

"I'm coming with you." Train yawned.

"What for?" Will asked.

"I don't like cages. Besides this sounds like it could be fun." Train said, giving his trademark cat grin. Will then popped the door off its hinges, explaining that with the right leverage that it would occur.

"Hurry. Someone is bound to have heard that." He said as Train and Jack both grabbed their possessions. Once they managed to sneak out to the harbor Will asked if they were going to steal the Interceptor, the fastest boat in the navy.

"Commandeer. We are going to steal that boat." He explained pointing to the larger Dauntless. Sneaking closer to the shore they grabbed a rowboat and turned it upside down and walked over to the Dauntless while remaining underwater.

"This is either madness or genius." Will said.

"It's funny how often they interact." Jack said as they continued. Once they were at the anchor of the Dauntless they climbed aboard and spooked the guards off of the boat.

"Ok now what?" Train asked.

"Now we set it up so that they can't turn the Dauntless here to chase after us once we commandeer the Interceptor." Jack said as he moved to the wheel and began to jam it along with the sails. Once they had finished they saw that the Interceptor was moving in fast. Sneaking below deck they grabbed onto one of the ropes once all of the men from the Interceptor had changed ships. Once they had slid across they cut the ropes connecting the two ships.

"Thank you gentleman! It would have been hard work to get sailing by ourselves!" Jack yelled as he took her out to sea. Train then walked below deck, hoping that Sora and the others wouldn't forget about him and leave him behind.

Late that night they arrived at their destination, Tortuga the best place to gather a crew. Once they disembarked Train followed them to where they found a sleeping man, who was to be the boatswain. Train wandered off by this point, only to wind up in the same bar that Jack had gone to.

"Ahh young Blane." Jack said looking up from his bottle of rum.

"It's Train." He grinned as he sat down across from him "So we got ourselves a crew?"

"Gibbs is working on that. By tomorrow we will be sailing after Barbossa. Now tell me why you chose to come with us. What about your friends back at Port Royal?"

"They can fend for themselves. Besides, I like this kind of lifestyle, simply going wherever you feel like, whenever you feel like. That is the way I like to live." He grinned.

"Aye mate. That be the life." Jack smiled as he poured some rum into a mug for Train "To freedom." With that they clinked glasses and chugged down the rum, Train already starting to feel buzzed. They spent the rest of the night in the bar, simply enjoying themselves.

The next day they reviewed the crew that Gibbs had assembled and they appeared to Jacks satisfaction.

"What do we get from this voyage?" a voice barked from the end of the line. Walking towards it and seeing the person with a floppy hat on. Lifting it up Jack said "Anamaria." He grinned just before he was slapped.

"Let me guess, you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"No. That one I deserved." He said.

"You stole my ship." She accused.

"Borrowed." Jack said as he was slapped again "Borrowed with every intention of returning it."

"I want it back." She roared.

"I'll get you a new one." He said flinching as she prepared to slap him again.

"A better one." Will supplied.

"A better one." Jack agreed.

"That one." Will said pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked as he followed Will's pointing finger "I mean yes. That one. So who's with me?"

"AYE!" all of the crew yelled as they headed for the long boats to take them to interceptor.

Several days later and after passing through a massive storm they arrived at Isla de Muerta and Will, Train, and Jack headed for the cave. Once inside they saw that Barbossa was performing some ritual that was meant to break the curse upon them. Train surveyed the room and saw Pete standing nearby, seeming to be quite pleased. Train motioned for William to follow him as they moved closer. When he turned to look back he saw that Will had just knocked Jack out.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"He might betray us. We can't run the risk." Will whispered back as he led them down. They arrived at the end of the ritual only for the pirates to find out that the curse wasn't broken. Knocking Elizabeth off of the giant pile of gold that the stone chest sat on they began arguing amongst themselves which gave them the chance to get Elizabeth and to make their way out of the caves and back to the ship. Once back on the ship and the other pirates agreeing to keep to the 'code' they set sail back to Tortuga. By midday they could see the Black Pearl on their tail, hoping to catch them before they reached the shallows. As they sailed frantically hoping that they would escape the Black Pearl steadily gained on them.

Once they realized that they were not going to escape they dropped an anchor and turned around using the starboard anchor and began to engage the pirates. Train leapt up to the top of the mast and took pot shots at the crossing pirates. Unfortunately they were overwhelmed by the unkillable foes. After rigging explosives to the Interceptor they were brought aboard the Black Pearl as prisoners. Train watched as the Interceptor blew up with William still trapped aboard.

"Let her go!" William shouted as he appeared on the railing to the deck aiming Jack's pistol at Barbossa.

"What you be thinking boy. You only got one shot and we can't die." He laughed.

"Maybe you can't but I can." He retorted as he aimed the pistol at himself.

"Who are you boy?"

"My name is William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Now do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davey Jones locker."

"Very well. What be your terms?"

"Elizabeth goes free." He snapped.

"Yes yes. We know that anything else?" Barbossa sighed.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will said quickly.

"Very well you have an accord." Barbossa agreed. The crew was then tied up and Jack, Train and Elizabeth were to be made to walk the plank and go swim to the tiny island Jack had been trapped on ten years ago. They shoved Elizabeth off first which caused Jack to leap off after his pistol that they had thrown in after her. Train just grinned, somersaulted off the plank and swam for the island. Once he reached the beach he laid back and watched the sun set as the day wore on. Late that night he heard Jack fall into a drunken slumber he heard Elizabeth throwing the rum onto the fire creating a signal fire. By morning Train saw the Dauntless on the horizon and gathered himself to be ready to be brought to the ship. Once the long boat arrived Jack was promptly arrested and the three of them were brought aboard the Duantless.

"I want to apologize to you Mister Heartnet. You were right and we had no right to arrest you, so we will not be pressing any charges." The governor explained as he shook his hand. Looking to the side he saw Sora, Donald and Goofy running to him.

"Train!" they exclaimed as they hugged him.

"Where have you been?" Sora asked.

"Around. Listen Pete is here. He is with Barbossa and his crew." Train explained. As they were about to ask for them to go to Isla du Muerta, Commodore Norington said that they would be sailing there to capture Barbossa and his crew. They arrived at nightfall and Jack proposed that he would go in and convince the pirates to go out and be caught in the Duantless's cannon fire. Meanwhile Train, Sora, Donald, and Goofy would go inside and wait for the pirates to go past and then attack any that remained with Jack. Once they were all in position the four of them waited until they had seen the pirates go past, when they moved further into the cave, letting Train lead the way. Once they reached the treasure room they waited for Jacks signal before they attacked.

The signal came with Jack attacking Barbossa so the four of them ran out to help deal with the remaining pirates while they waited for Will to break the curse.

"Pete! The monster ye promised me!" Barbossa roared. Pete then walked out of the shadows and summoned a giant lizard like heartless. Train, not feeling like playing nice loaded his gun with blazing bullets that also burn in water and fired two into the beast, watching it writhe in pain. Sora then leapt forward and finished it off with the keyblade. They then saw Jack get stabbed by Barbossa, but as he entered the moonlight he appeared as a skeleton.

"I couldn't resist mate." Jack said as they continued to fight. Train and the other s then went to help Will and Elizabeth, who had shown up sometime during the fighting. Once they had beaten the pirates enough Jack threw Will the medallion with his blood on it, while Will also bloodied his own, dropping them both in as Jack shot Barbossa in the heart.

"I feel…cold." He said as he fell over dead. The four of them looked to each other for a moment as from somewhere in the high seas the Black Pearl opened up the next pathway for them.

"Well good bye Captain Jack." Train said as he and the others walked off.

"Good bye, Blane, Zora, Harold, and Stumbly." He said as they left.

"That's Train, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sora shouted as they lrft, boarding the gummi ship for their next destination.


	11. Chapter 10

_AN* See previous chapters for disclaimer_

_Now before we start I want to apologize for this being such a short chapter but this one and the next one or two will be short just because I want to get to the main plot. So enjoy the fruits of my labor and as always R&R._

_Chapter 10_

Train napped in the back of the gummi ship as they flew towards their next world, his dream taking on an eerie tone. He sat on a high backed elaborate chair at a table with fourteen other seats, his near the head of the table. At the head of the table was the cloaked man that he had met in Hollow Bastion and he seemed to be all business.

"Welcome Train." He said.

"Who are you?"

"You are not ready to know who I am. However I am here to talk to you about the things that have been bothering you."

Train thought for a minute and finally decided on the most troubling question first.

"Why are the nanomachines acting up?" Train asked.

"An excellent start, though not one easily answered. The Lucifer nanomachines that Creed had developed were highly unstable, and should not have been used at all. When you used the burst railgun to defeat Creed you shorted them out, though temporarily. They are now coming back online, but chaotically and whenever a certain number of them activate it triggers the railgun, thus why it has been acting up. It should stop in a few days." The man explained.

"What did Creed mean when he said that 'The winds of change are blowing'?" Train said after thinking about the answer to his question.

"That I cannot explain just yet. Soon a great battle will be raged and Kingdom Hearts will grow closer to completion, when this occurs you will have to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"You will be given the chance to go home, at the cost of your new friends lives. Or you can stay and possibly never return to your home and aid the keyblade master."

"Why did I get dragged into this place by the heartless?"

"Now that is an easy question. You attract the heartless, through no fault of your own. Your dark past draws them to you and thus when the railgun acted up it drew them in to you, trying to bring you into the darkness to join them. However somewhere along the pathway to the world of darkness your good nature interrupted them and they were forced to make a stop at a familiar place, choosing Hollow Bastion. Now that is all I can do for you now, you will be arriving at your next world soon, and I do hope you enjoy the outfit that I picked out for you. I feel that it would be time for you to get accustomed to wearing it again." The man said with a chuckle as the dream came to an end.

Train awoke to Donald yelling for him to wake up and get ready to disembark. Stretching and yawning he headed towards his comrades and entered the newest world.

Train saw that each of them had transformed into a monster like being, though his got him a little annoyed. He now had cat ears and his canines had extended to fangs, while his eyes had turned into those of a cat. Now what annoyed him the most was that his clothes had changed back into those of his days with Chronos, with a brand new black coat.

"Wow Train. You look terrifying." Goofy chortled as they walked towards the town.

"Really? Hey where are we any way?"

"This should be Halloween Town." Sora said as they entered the town to see the fountain gushing out green liquid and guillotines in several places. Train decided to go exploring and wandered off. He stood in a graveyard to see a ghost dog floating around and a young patchwork lady standing there.

"Hello." She said as she turned to face him.

"Hi." Train grinned, his new fangs showing.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm here with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The name's Train Heartnet." He said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"My name is Sally. If you are here with those three then maybe they can convince Jack to abandon his Christmas scheme." She said as she headed off towards town. After watching her go he continued to explore until he heard snickering behind him. Turning he saw three kids in costumes standing behind him.

"Trick or Treat?" they shouted.

"Trick." Train grinned. This caught them off guard, but the boy with the devil mask threw a small pumpkin at him, which he promptly dodged. He then heard a small explosion behind him indicating what the pumpkin had been.

"Run away!" they shouted as he reached into his pouch and threw a grenade after them. He listened to the boom that indicated that it had worked, laughing at the children.

"Someone has a mean streak." A cruel voice said behind him. Turning he saw Maleficent standing on a hill that had an odd spiral to it.

"Maleficent." He grinned.

"Young Train. I do not understand how one with such a dark heart can be so dedicated to doing good. Why don't you join me, and I can even get you back to your home." She said as she took a step closer to him her hand outstretched.

"Sorry, not interested." He laughed as his hand reached towards Hades.

"You are a fool!" she shouted "I have already begun my plans for this world. You cannot stop me!"

"Well let's find out." Train grinned as he drew Hades and fired three shots in the blink of an eye. Raising green fires she blocked the bullets and disappeared. Thinking quickly he decided to try and find her. Running into the forest that he and the others had started near he saw the young woman he had met along with a man that looked like Santa Claus. Before he could do anything a big bag with arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth ran over and grabbed Santa and ran into a tree shaped door that was on a tree. Giving chase he ran after the Santa-napper and followed him into a place covered with snow and a sign that read Christmas Town. Seeing the footprints he followed them into a large factory where Maleficent stood over Santa but was bumped by the giant bag creature.

"Just who are you anyway?" Train asked as he stood atop the stairs looking down on the factory floor.

"Oogie Boogie. Deal with that fool." Maleficent ordered but said villain was busy singing.

"The sound of the dice is like music in the air. Because I'm a gambling Boogie man, although I don't play fair," Oogie Boogie sang.

"Hey Oogie Boogie. I'm here to make a delivery." He shouted.

"A delivery? Of what?" he asked as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington ran in.

"Just some bad luck." Train said as he gave Oogie Boogie a look that made even Maleficent shiver for a brief moment. Leaping up to the lighting fixture he unloaded all of his bullets, using the reflect shot to have them bounce into the Boogie man. By this time Maleficent had fled and left Oogie Boogie to deal with this mess. Train stayed on top of the lights as Oogie Boogie climbed into a control booth that operated the assembly lines that the others were standing on. Hurling a grenade up to where Oogie Boogie was he destroyed the glass floor which let Sora attack, performing a new form, Wisdom form. Donald disappeared and Sora started floating around firing lasers from his keyblade. Taking a running start Train leapt over Oogie Boogie and fired two bullets that split his seems revealing that all he was, was a bag of bugs. With the Boogie man defeated Train ran outside to search for any traces of Maleficent. After searching for several minutes he saw her atop the workshop watching him.

"You will soon serve me, even if it is as a heartless." She vowed as she disappeared in green flames and Sora told him that they were about to get going to the next world.


	12. Chapter 11

_AN* I do not own either of Black Cat or Kingdom Hearts, in any way._

_I feel somewhat stupid because i realized a skipped a world. So the next chapter I will fix that and then in another few chapters things will really get moving. so please be patient. and as always R&R._

_Chapter 11_

Train was leaning back in his chair, listening to Sora annoy Donald about letting him fly the gummi ship. Once they finally stopped arguing they arrived at their destination. They disembarked to find that they had all transformed into animals, Donald as a bird, Goofy as a tortoise, Sora as a lion cub and Train as a full grown, black furred lion.

"Looks like I get to live up to my nickname." He laughed as they walked about the cave they were in. Suddenly hyenas leapt down and start circling them, making food jokes about eating them, until a lion's roar signaled them to leave. Taking the time to walk around and get used to their new forms they left the cave that reeked of sulfur they saw that they were in an elephant graveyard, with a lioness being attacked by heartless. Using his tail he grabbed Hades that was attached to the holster on his back and began to use his tail to shoot the heartless away from the lioness, while Sora and the others attacked close range. Once the heartless were gone they approached the lioness and found out she was looking for a new king for their pride. Looking at Train and Sora she asked if they would accompany her to see if they did have what it took to become the next king.

After leaving the graveyard they found that they stood on a desolate plain, which Nala, the lioness, said was due to the fact that they hunted all of the antelope away from the pride lands and now they were going to starve. She then led them to the large stone outcropping that was the home of the pride. After walking up and both of them being examined by the baboon he shook his head, muttering something to Nala.

"I'm sorry. I brought you here for nothing."

"It's no big deal." Train said as they turned to leave. As they left a lion that looked a lot like Train leapt down from the outcropping and asked why the lionesses were not hunting.

"There is nothing left to hunt." Nala said.

"Then what do you call them?" he retorted as he approached, calling for his hyenas to surround them. Train gave a feral howl as he leapt into the air with Hades drawn and fired at the hyenas blocking the path.

"RUN!" he ordered to Sora and the others as he landed. Heeding his words he focused on the hyena, smashing them with Hades or his front paws, sending them all sprawling. Once the hyenas were dispatched he stared at the lion.

"You are quiet skilled. You must be the one Pete told me about."

"So the fatty was here. Well that makes this all the more interesting." Train growled as he aimed Hades at the lion "Now kitty, let's see how fast you are." Pulling the trigger he watched as the lion leapt from place to place, avoiding Train's aim as best as he could but Train managed to wound two of his legs, more than enough for him to escape.

"Later." Train grinned as he ran off leaping off of the outcropping and running across the pride lands, following Sora's scent to a path that was leading out of the pride lands. Once he caught up to them they had just leapt across a large chasm. Running at full speed he leapt across, skidding to a halt by Nala.

"Sorry I took so long. Wanted to make sure we wouldn't be pursued." He panted.

"That was incredibly reckless, taking on all of those hyena's by yourself." Nala scolded as they walked.

"They weren't a problem. That lion who you call king, now he is trouble." Train said as he looked over to see the baboon from earlier walking on a cliff a little higher up.

"Where's he going?" Donald asked.

"To find the rightful king." The baboon answered as he continued his walk, carrying his trusty staff. Following the baboon for a ways they reached a lush forest that seemed like heaven compared to pride lands. As they walked Sora, Donald, Goofy and Train separated from Nala and made their way onto a small clearing with a waterfall, and river coming through it. As they walked in a lion roared and pounced on Sora.

"Simba, it's me! Sora!"

The lion sniffed him for a second before he relaxed and shouted "Sora! Donald, Goofy!"

"You guys know him?" Train asked as he licked one of his front paws.

"Yeah. He helped us out on our adventures." Sora said as he got up and heard another roar.

"Timon! Pumba!" Simba shouted as he ran into the forest to save whoever they were. Chasing after him they saw him fighting Nala even though they were shouting at him to stop. Finally Nala pinned him with a loud thump and he realized who it was.

"Nala?"

"Who are you?" she asked as she backed up.

"It's me, Simba." Surprise was written on her feline face.

"Well as touching as this is, I think I am going to excuse myself." Train said as he padded off deeper into the jungle. Slinking through the trees he finally found a gazelle, and realizing he was hungry, figured he should try out hunting. Stalking closer, keeping low to the ground he made his way over to edge of the brush, and not too far off from his prey. Leaping suddenly he pounced on top of the beast, his claws imbedded into the poor gazelles back. After a few paces he brought it down and using his paws in a most unusual manner snapped its neck. He then ate his fill of the meat and found though his human mind was disgusted by it, the animal portion of him that he had become enjoyed the food. Once he finished eating and had washed the blood off of him he headed back to the others to see them singing with a meercat and a warthog about some nonsense word. Grinning he leapt down and joined in.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Akuna Matta." They sang as they walked around the forest. By dawn the next day they found Simba who said that he would go back and challenge Scar, the black lion, for the right of king over the pride lands. Travelling quickly they retraced their steps until they reached the edge of the pride lands.

"I'm going to go ahead and alert the lionesses." Nala said as she ran off leaving the rest of them, including Timon, the meercat, and Pumba, the warthog, to travel the rest of the way on their own. Once they arrived Train whispered to Sora that he was going to go around to the other side and lure some of the hyenas and any possible heartless away. Moving at a brisk pace he leapt from rock to rock to the top of the rock extension, to see that Scar had Simba dangling from the edge.

"And now for my little secret. I killed Mufasa." He said barely loud enough for Train to hear. This enraged Simba who managed to get a grip with his hind legs and leapt back up to the top and pin Scar in the process.

"Tell them the truth!" he bellowed as he placed a paw on Scar's windpipe.

"Alright, alright. I killed him." He muttered.

"So they can hear you." Simba growled.

"I killed Mufasa!" he shouted as the hyena charged, prepared to attack Simba in mob form. Train moved into the path and with his tail wrapped around Hades began smashing all of the approaching hyenas with the indestructible gun and his paws. Soon Pumba charged through which allowed Simba to run afther Scar who had gone to the highest point of the outcropping. As Train fought he saw Sora and the other two run in after Simba to help him out, and which point the baboon leapt down and proved himself a force to be reckoned with as the staff spun and smashed into the hyena along with the flying chop to the neck. As they and the lionesses fought they could catch the occasional glimpse of Simba fighting Scar from the highest point. After they defeated all of the hyenas Train saw dark energy emanating from the top of the rock and saw Scar flying around, attacking with black fire.

'Not good.' Train thought as he hoped that Sora and the others would be able to deal with the heartless lion before he set the pride lands ablaze. After watching the occasional glimpse he saw the darkness dissipate and Simba climb down with Sora and the others.

"It is time." The baboon said as he motioned for Simba to head out to the point of the rock. As the rain began to fall Simba stood on the edge of the rock and let out a thundering roar, that the lionesses responded with their own. After the first one Train joined in the roaring until they stopped and Sora motioned for him to show him that they had to get going. Smiling he followed them to the gummi ship, leaving King Simba to take care of his kingdom.


	13. Chapter 12

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer_

_Ok. one sorry that this is a short one, i didn't have too many ideas about this world. second as usual R&R._

_Chapter 12_

They arrived at the next world with relative ease to find that it was in the middle of a desert.

"I haven't even been here for two minutes and I already want to leave." Train complained as they walked.

"Well I know where we are this time. We should be in Agrabah." Sora said as they walked through the market.

"Well you three have fun. I'm going to find a place to cool down." Train said as he leapt to the top a nearby building. Soon realizing that it was more strenuous to leap from the buildings he went back down to the street and wandered the city. As he walked he saw a monkey run past carrying a black lamp.

"What the…?" Train muttered as a boy in patched white pants and a purple vest ran past with an angry shop keeper behind him. Shrugging he continued to explore until he saw heartless wandering about.

"Even here? Oh well." Train sighed as he took out Hades and shot the two sword wielding heartless in the back of the head.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, attacking my heartless?!" an angry voice demanded. Turning he saw that Pete was standing there looking like an angry idiot.

"Just a traveler that doesn't like the heartless." Train yawned "Now if you don't mind it is way too hot to be fighting."

"Says you. Wait I recognize you! You're with the keyblade brat!" Pete shouted as he prepared to fight.

"What? You want to go round 2?" Train asked "Didn't I kick your butt back in the past for that castle world?"

"That don't count! This time you are toast." Pete said as he threw an energy sphere at him. Train leapt over it and twisted in midair to face the fat villain when he landed.

"You just crossed a very dangerous black cat." He growled as he gave Pete his scariest face, making him pause for a moment. Aiming Hades he fired a shot at Pete who somehow deflected the bullet. Train then leapt to a nearby building and used the height to bounce bullets off of buildings and into the rotund villain. Once Pete had enough he ran off muttering something about revenge. Shrugging Train leapt to the ground, reloading Hades as he walked around the town to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the man with the patched up pants running towards the giant building. Joining in the chase he saw that once they reached the courtyard that Pete was chasing the shopkeeper, trying to get the black lamp. Suddenly a red bird that seemed to be on their side, named Iago, grabbed the lamp and tried to keep it away from the two men, but Pete eventually grabbed it. Before he could do anything a blue floating man grabbed Pete, and started calling him Al, and talking about some nonsense that Train had no idea about.

"Genie!" The man shouted, finally getting the blue mans attention.

"AL!" he shouted. Train shrugged and walked over and picked up the lamp from the dizzy and confused Pete. Once the fat foe regained his senses he summoned two giant heartless, one fire and the other ice to defeat Train and his allies. Train, being severely annoyed about the constant heat, which the fire heartless wasn't helping with, started feeling the electricity building up again. Smiling he waited until the two giants were in a line and fired the railgun through the two, causing multiple tiny heartless to appear, that they all attacked, causing them to disappear.

"Thanks for your help." Al said as he shook Trains hand.

"It's no big deal, but you got anywhere cool in this place, as in out of this blazing sun?" Train asked.

"Yeah. But let's take care of the lamp first." Al said as he led them into the palace and into the dungeon to seal away the lamp. Once finished and Train had cooled off they left the desert world and headed off, Train begging for somewhere with some ice cream.


	14. Chapter 13

_AN* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Black Cat in any way._

_Chapter 13_

Once again Train was napping along the path to their next world when his dreams once again brought him back to the table, this time more of the chairs were filled. Looking at the seats that were filled he saw that all but four chairs were filled.

"What is going on here?" Train asked the man at the head of the table.

"A meeting of course. These should all be familiar faces to you." The man shrugged. Train looked at each person realizing that they were Chronos numbers, with Sephira Arks sitting right across from him and Mason Ordrosso to his left.

"This is a meeting of Chronos numbers, which I no longer am." Train pointed out.

"That is not technically true. The elders had no authority to get rid of you, and thus why you are still alive today. You are still our number XIII." The man explained.

"I don't want to be your house cat." Train growled.

"Nor will you have to be. The council is stuck in their ways and cannot adapt to the ever changing world. We cannot afford to keep to the old traditions if we want to stay alive. However the choice is ultimately yours if you want to stay Chronos." The man replied.

"For now I have no interest in being with Chronos. Besides I am not even on our world."

"And what makes you think that we are?" Jenos Hazard asked form the end of the table.

"What?"

"We have left our world to perform our true purpose." Beleze Rochefort grunted.

"And what would that be?"

"Until you rejoin us we cannot say." Sephira replied.

"Enough. Train you are approaching the next world, however I warn you that one of the thirteen is present." The cloaked man said.

"You mean Organization XIII?"

"Yes. The tattoo will warn you when the person is near." The man nodded as the dream came to an end. Train yawned and stretched as they arrived at the next destination, called Twilight Town. They disembarked and found that they were in a sand lot with four youths being terrorized by Nobodies. All of them reacting quickly they charged in to save the youths fighting the white foes. After defeating the basic Nobodies four new ones showed up. These were massive brutes with armor and giant claymores. Going back to back they each prepared to fight, Donald casting magic at them before they could move, Sora and Goffy using an combination attack that had Sora knocking Goofy's shields into them before they got close, Train firing bullets into the heads of the enemies.

Once the four giants were defeated they heard the comment "Impressive." Looking around quickly they saw a man in a the same coat as the Organization, and Trains tattoo started burning in warning.

"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

"Like I care." Sora snapped.

"You see, Axel is no longer acting in our best interest." The man explained in such a calm voice that Train wanted to shoot the smugness right out of him.

"Is he with the Organization too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes."

"You havin' a fight?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"Not a very organized Orgainzation." Sora commented.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless." The man said.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister." Sora retorted, the remark dripping with sarcasm "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside it would break our hearts if anything happened to you."

"That supposed to be a sick joke?" Train asked, Hades still pointed at the man.

"True we don't have hearts." The man began as he removed the hood that was hiding his face, revealing his long blue hair and the cross shaped scar that was inbetween his eyes "But we remember what it was like. That is what makes us special."

"Whaddya mean?" Goofy asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." The man began as a portal to darkness opened "Sora, you just keep on fighting those heartless."

"Let's jump in after him." Sora whispered.

"What for?" Train asked.

"Not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organizations home world." Sora replied.

"Don't be reckless." The man remarked "You don't want to end up like Riku."

"What?" Sora gasped as the man took a step back towards the portal. Train not wasting a moment threw Hades at the man who summoned a massive blue spiked claymore. Pulling back on the cord that connected the gun he pulled the trigger that it was wrapped around. As the gun came flying back the man charged forward and tried to smash Train's skull in. using Hades to block the man used his free hand to move Train's shirt and see the tattoo.

"An orichalcum weapon and the roman numeral XIII. You must be the Black Cat, I heard that you had been killed."

"Yeah. The Black Cat died, and came back a stray, cleaning up the streets as a sweeper." Train grinned as the man leapt back.

"This changes things considerably. To honor you Black Cat I shall give you my name and number. I am the Lunar Diviner, number 7, Siax. Be warned Sora, that man is not all that he appears to be." Siax said as he entered the dark portal leaving them confused and flustered.


	15. Chapter 14

_AN* Ok as usual I do not own either Black Cat or Kingdom Hearts._

_Chapter 14_

The four sat in the gummi ship each waiting for one of them to start talking. Right after Siax had left a hefty kid with his black hair held vertically in the air asked Sora if he knew someone named Kairi. After exclaiming that he did they ran to the train station, that was the highest place they met up with two other kids, a blonde boy with army camouflage shorts and a black shirt who seemed like a punk, and a girl with brown hair wearing an orange top and white knee length leggings and was very nice. Once they were there they found out that she was gone which depressed Sora. They reboarded the gummi ship then but they hadn't moved with both of them seeming troubled. Finally Donald broke the silence.

"What did that guy mean when he told us to be careful of you?" Donald asked.

"It relates to my past." Train sighed, hoping that would settle it but Donald just stared daggers into him.

"Train. We need to know the truth about you, you've kept a lot of secrets and Organization XIII does seem to know about you. Will you tell us?" Sora asked.

"Alright. You guys have been good to me so far, I'll tell you my story, the story of the Black Cat." Train said.

"Back when I was a kid my parents were murdered by an assassin. He normally didn't kill couples with children but he wasn't told so he took me in and started teaching me the way of an assassin. My goal was to kill him but he always seemed out of reach, and in the end before I could he was killed. After that I took to the streets, using the skills he taught me to threaten people out of their money. Eventually I was found by Carl Walken, he took me and brought me into the world of Chronos.

"At first I was just an eraser, one who kills those that the Chronos elders deem to be a threat. After some time I was promoted into the special unit, the Chronos numbers. Each of us is given a tattoo with the Roman numeral for any number from one to thirteen. I was given number thirteen and this gun Hades. After that I continued as I had, killing any who opposed Chronos until I screwed up and was almost killed. I was saved though by Saya Minatsuki, a sweeper and we became good friends."

"What happened to her?" Goofy asked.

"She died. No, she was killed by one of my former partners Creed Diskenth, because he thought that she had made me weak. She died before I could help her, but she died as a sweeper should, protecting innocent lives. After her death I quit Chronos, but not exactly without a fight. After that I disappeared and became a sweeper, using my real name. Chronos then spread a rumor that the Black Cat had died deifying them. With that I disappeared from the eyes of the underworld and made an honest living with my partners Sven and Eve."

"That's it?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened with Chronos, and Creed?!"

"So you want the full story? Well I'll give you a condensed version. Creed left Chronos soon after I did, killing the number ten at the time. He then formed an organization called the Apostle of the Stars using the power of an ancient power called tao, and was determined to destroy Chronos who controlled one third of the world's economy. He tried to recruit me as well but he failed. In the end he accidently injected me with a prototype of nanomachines called 'Lucifer' that changed me back into a little kid. I then found a way to revert back and gained a new weapon to use against Creed."

"The railgun?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. With that Chronos issued a bounty for Creeds head, with a three billion dollar reward on his head myself and my partners Sven and Eve joined a sweeper alliance to go after Creed. Before we got there he had injected himself with a new type of nanomachines that made him immortal so he was much harder to defeat. Even the leader of the Chronos numbers, Sephira couldn't best him with the combined might of his immortality and tao. When I faced him I was almost killed but in the end I managed to beat him using a burst bullet combined with the railgun that completely defeated him and his strongest form."

"Did you kill him?" Donald asked.

"No. I let him live, and took away the nanomachines that preserved his life. He died a few months before I was taken away from my world, I never found out how he died. With that I continued to live my life as a sweeper."

"What about Chronos?" Sora asked.

"What about them? Sure the council of elders is corrupt but it is filled with good people. So what now?"

"We head to the next world, like we've been doing this entire time." Sora shrugged "Thanks for telling us Train."

"So nothing has changed?"

"Of course not. You did some bad things in your past but you made the best of what you did, and you have done what you can to do some good in this world." Sora grinned as they started off.

"Thanks you three." Train yawned as he leaned back in his seat for another nap.


	16. Chapter 15

_AN* Still don't own either of these._

_Sorry for the delay, work and school has been hectic lately._

_Chapter 15_

They arrived at their next world, Hallow Bastion where they had first met each other. Train walked off right away wandering the giant town telling the others he would meet them at Merlin's if needed. Leaping from the buildings he searched around until he started making his way to the giant castle that was under reconstruction. Entering the castle he made his way down to the deepest part when a woman wearing a black tank top and pants with black hair stopped him.

"Have you seen a guy with spiky blonde hair?" she asked.

"No. Have you seen anyone from Organization XIII or someone with a tattoo with a roman numeral on it?" he asked.

"The first is a no. The second, I thought I saw someone with the Roman numeral one on her forehead." She answered.

"Sephira? Why would she be here?" he muttered.

"Anyway, the names Tifa if you need anything, and if you see that guy I asked about tell him I'm looking for him." Tifa said as she walked off. Walking further down Train arrived in a destroyed study with a wall missing leading down a strange hallway. Walking down the hallway he found that there was a large computer and Leon was in there.

"Hey Leon." Train said as he entered the room.

"Train. Do you know anything about computers?"

"Nope." Train shrugged as he turned to leave and saw something blue and furry on the ceiling "Ummm, Leon? What's blue, furry, and walks on the ceiling?"

"I have no time for jokes Train." He sighed.

"I'm being serious. There is something blue and furry walking on the ceiling." Train said pointing at the creature. Leon looked up and saw the creature and was clearly shocked.

"Is it a heartless or a nobody?" Leon asked as he took out his gunblade.

"Neither. It would have attacked by now if it was one. Maybe it lost its world to the heartless and is just staying here?" Train suggested as he put Hades away. Shrugging he walked out, deciding to go look for Sephira. Once he returned to the destroyed study a cloaked figure with big circle ears walked in.

"Who are you?" Train asked as his hand moved towards Hades as the figure summoned a keyblade.

"Who are you?" was the retort.

"Train Heartnet. So which one are you, Riku or the king?" he asked.

"Shhh!"

"The latter of the two then. Have you seen a young woman around here with a Roman numeral one on her forehead, probably carrying a sword with a the same one on its guard?"

"Actually yes. She was out by the wastelands watching the small castle with the moat of heartless." The king said as Train walked off "Why, do you know her?"

"She was my former boss." He shrugged as he left the castle. Running through the ramparts he arrived at the edge of the wastelands to see Sephira staring out into them.

"Got nothing better to do than stare at a distant threat?" Train asked as he approached.

"It's good to see you Train-kun." Sephira nodded as her hand touched Christ, her sword.

"So what are you doing here?"

"To fight Organization XIII and the heartless. The other numbers have been scattered to the other worlds to try and prevent the worst case scenario."

"Who was sent where?"

"Lin Xiao Li was sent to the Land of Dragons. Jenos Hazard was sent to Beasts Castle. Mason Ordrosso was sent to meet up with number IX at the Olympus Coliseum. Baldorias Fanghini was sent to Port Royal. Beluga Heard was sent to Agrabah. Beleze Rochefort and number III were sent to Halloween Town. Kranz Maduke was sent to the Pride Lands. Lastly Nazier Bruckheimer and number XI were sent to Twilight Town for reconnaissance." Sephira explained.

"Very thorough of you Sephira. Still no number XIII yet?"

"You are number XIII. We knew you would arrive here soon enough and that you would aid me in my mission."

"I'm not part of Chronos. I live as I please, not as commanded." Train growled.

"Please Train, let's not fight amongst ourselves. Once we finish dealing with the threat here we can discuss you're membership in Chronos." Sephira replied as they both felt their tattoos burning.

"We have company." Train growled as they moved to the source to see a hooded figure reveal himself. He had brown hair that stood mostly up except for a three locks of hair that were in his face. Before the battle was to begin Train and Sephira leapt down in front of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Train!" they exclaimed.

"Stay back. Let us deal with him." Sephira said as she unsheathed Christ.

"Don't worry Sora, we can easily deal with him." Train grinned as he took out Hades.

"You two are with Chronos? Man this is so not fair." The man complained.

"Life isn't fair to any of us. Learn to live with it Nobody." Sephira said as she prepared to fight.

"Quiet you." The man said, his voice becoming fierce as he lifted a hand over his head and brought out a sitar "You now face number nine Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne." He then started playing the sitar and created multiple water clones. Train simply spun the chamber on Hades and fired one shot into the air creating a hail of bullets down on the water clones destroying them all while Sephira rushed in, slashing at the man. Dodging most of the hits he leapt into the air and created pillars of water to ride across the courtyard they were on, forcing Sephira and Train to scatter. As they dodged the man's water attacks and the occasional created group of water clones they attacked together, intending to end him.

"Ryuukenjutsu number 3. Hairken no Sutoraiki*." Sephira said as she used the second fastest of her 36 attacks. Swinging the sword directly at his head in a vertical slash forcing him to dodge she turned it into a horizontal slash that nearly slashed him clean in two were it not that he had tried to dodge and instead had cost him his right arm.

"NO WAY!" he shouted as sitar disappeared and he began to disintegrate/evaporate(for those of you that don't know what ever element an organization member controls while they break away into black particles that element is also showed). Once he was gone Sephira and Train looked at the three who were staring at them in shock.

"Who are you?" Sora asked finally.

"Sephira Arks, commander of the Chronos Numbers." Sephira said as she sheathed Christ.

"So you used to be Train's boss?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, that is true." Sephira nodded with a small smile.

"Well we better go help our friends." Donald said as the three of them took a step forward.

"AHA! There you are!" the king said as he came down the stairs towards the courtyard making those three look sheepish about something that they had done "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good."

"Yes your majesty!" the three shouted giving a salute.

"The Chronos numbers will be happy to assist." Sephira said as she bowed to the king.

"Chronos numbers? Never heard of you guys before." The king said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is because we like to work in secret." Sephira said as she turned towards the battle "Come Train. Let us show the heartless why they should fear Chronos." Laughing Train followed after her giving them the thumbs up as they entered the battle against thousands of heartless.

Once they were on the plain Train got a good look at this new type of heartless. They were armored with swords for their right hands and four legs to move around quickly, while above were robotic heartless that fired lasers into any who opposed the massive army. Train grinning from ear to ear leapt to one of the highest points to see the blue creature from earlier shooting down the heartless with two guns that shot out some kind of green energy.

"So you're on our side. Good, Lets show them what we can do. So what should I call you?" Train grinned as he fired several shots into some of the heartless heading their way.

"Stitch." the blue creature said as he fired a few more shots at the heartless.

The battle progressed with Train moving around and harrying their gigantic force. He stopped on a cliff with Leon and the blonde spiked hair man that Tifa had told him about with heartless coming out of both side of the path and the flying ones coming up the cliff.

"So how many can you take?" Leon asked the other man.

"If one more shows up then it might be trouble." The man said.

"I guess that's the one I fight." Leon replied.

"Oh. You're fighting?" the man joked as they both charged the heartless while Train shot the aerial heartless down before they could fire at the other two, Once he was satisfied with how things were going there he followed the blonde mans path until they were at another cliff with him surrounded by heartless. Before either could react they were suddenly destroyed and a man with long silver hair, a single black wing and a sword six feet long.

"I understand you have been looking for me Cloud." The silver haired man said.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud raged. Train took this personal encounter as a sig to leap back down to the main fray where he caught glimpses of Sephira destroying the heartless with cold precision. As Train followed suit he suddenly felt the tattoo start burning and looked up to the top of a cliff to see a man with grey hair and bronze skin, wearing an organization coat. Grinning he leapt up the rocks until he reached the man, Hades aimed at his head.

"Young Train. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man said without turning to face him.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Train retorted showing his cruelest face, meaning that he was all business.

"A shame. However nothing is ever set in stone." The man sighed.

"I can think of one thing that is, for you." Train said as he was about to pull the trigger when the man turned to face him, his yellow eyes burning into him as he quickly shoved him into the opening corridor of darkness where he was grabbed by someone and knocked out.

*Hairken no Sutoraiki: Hurricane Slash


	17. Chapter 16

_AN* I don't own either of these, don't accuse me of doing so._

_Chapter 16_

Train awoke floating in darkness with the sounds of crying surrounding him.

"What's going on?!" Train shouted as a hazy image floated past of him failing to rescue Saya.

"It's your fault…" the image whispered.

"What?" Train asked in disbelief.

"It's all your fault that she died…" the image whispered as it faded away.

"What is this place?" Train asked as he tried to move but found he was frozen in place. Train floated there as more images floated past him, of all of his failures and shortcomings.

"It's not true!!" Train yelled as he began feeling darkness enter his heart.

"It is true. If you hadn't been born none of these things would have happened…" A voice said as it showed him murdering men and women.

"YOU'RE WRONG!!!" Train yelled.

"We are right…" another voice said as it showed his parents being murdered "It was your fault that they died…"

"NO!!!!"

"Yes…"

This continued on for what seemed like years until Train was filled with hate and could not find any source of light in his life after all of the images that kept going in front of his eyes. Soon the heartless began appearing but Train felt no need to attack them, he wanted it all to end, as a shadow moved closer and struck, taking out his heart that glistened white like freshly fallen snow. With his heart flying off with the heartless disappearing what was left of him took on a new life. The images stopped and a man in black appeared before him.

"Do you want to know?" the man asked as he waved a hand in front of the Nobody causing letters to appear "You can't feel anything, you can't have feelings. Do you want to have a meaning?" with that the nameless man nodded. Waving his hand one more time the letters began spinning around the man until they were a blur, and with another motion from the man, they stopped spelling out his name.

"Rintax." He said.

"A new you." The hooded man said "Welcome to Organization XIII, Rintax." The man offered him a black coat like the one he had on. Taking the coat they entered the corridor of darkness and arrived in a room with thirteen chairs, each elevated at different levels, the highest belonging to the man who had given him his name.

"We have a new member, number XIII." The man said.

"Roxas?" a man with long vibrant red spiked hair asked.

"No Axel. Roxas is lost to us, this is Rintax, and he shall prove himself to be equal to the key that we lost." The man said as Axel snorted in rage and left the room through the corridor of darkness.

"Enough. Take your seat Rintax." A blue haired man said motioning to another chair. Nodding Rintax leapt up to the elevated seat, much to the surprise of those there.

"Why didn't he just warp?" a man with black hair in long thin ropes asked.

"He hasn't learned how yet. However this proves that he still has an equal amount of strength to his past self. But he needs training. Xigbar, take him with you to the Land of Dragons." The blue haired man ordered to a man with black hair with two thick grey streaks in it and an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Sounds good. Come on newbie." Xigbar said as he opened a portal of darkness beneath himself and Rintax. Once in the darkness Rintax spoke.

"Just because I'm new, doesn't mean you get to nickname me. The name is Rintax." He growled, his yellow cat eyes gleaming.

"Whatever. Let's go." Xigbar shrugged as they walked.

AN* Don't kill me!*cowers in fear* I go by a long standing rue in anime. If you love a charcter than you torture them. Just look at Stein in Soul Eater, they have an entire arc where he is getting tortured while they try to save him. So please no killing me. Or burning me to death with the Flamez.


	18. Chapter 17

_AN* Alright, now lets start the adventures of Rintax._

_Chapter 17_

Rintax and Xigbar arrived in a large Chinese style palace while Rintax seemed to recall being here before he became a Nobody. As they walked they stood in the rafters of a large throne room where they could see a man in a black coat, just like them with the hood pulled up so you couldn't see their face and a man with a piece of clothe that was as wide as he was tall and the length was triple that of the width, standing in front of a man that was supposed to be a guard to the old man sitting on the throne. The guard drew his sword to stop the two of them when suddenly Rintax saw that Xigbar had left, leaving a note saying that he was going to implement his plan while if necessary deal with the two down below.

Rintax watched as the man in the black coat summoned a black saber like weapon that looked like a bats wing. The man in black then charged forward and with quick thrusts quickly defeated the man leaving him sprawled on the steps that led up to the old man.

"What do you want?" the old man asked.

"We have come here to warn you of great catastrophe." The dark haired man with the clothe said looking up at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Evil men will soon turn one of your dragons evil and send it to attack the capital. However don't worry, three knuckleheads will soon be dealing with that." The man with the saber said "However to ensure that they succeed my friend here will assist them if the monster does reach the capital."

"Why are you so interested in helping us? Especially after you attacked my general."

"Simply because we knew that you would not see us. Now we will have to cut this short, I have other lands to go to." The man with the saber said as the two turned to leave. Grunting he moved into the antechamber and landed in front of them as they entered shocking them.

"Who are you?" the hooded man asked.

"I have been ordered to deal with you." Rintax said simply.

"He's part of the organization. I can feel the tattoo burning. You go Riku, I will deal with him." The dark haired man told Riku. Nodding at him he ran out of the room, heading for who knows where.

"You're not going to stop him?"

"No. I have seen what he can do, and I can tell that he would be easy prey. You on the other hand, haven't done anything, and are a larger threat to the organization than the other is." Rintax grinned, though the man couldn't see his face since the hood was pulled up.

"Very well then. My name is Lin Xiao Li, number X in Chronos." The man said as he moved the clothe to face him.

"I am Rintax, number XIII in Organization XIII." Rintax said as he instinctively held out his hand and a gun appeared in it, an ornate black pistol that with a small tassel and a XIII engraved in it. Grinning he leapt onto the wall and fired two bullets at the enemy who moved the clothe before him blocking the bullets as if he had just fired at a solid metal wall.

"A nice try Nobody, but my Seiren is made of orichalcum and can't be defeated by measly bullets. If you want to continue to exist than I suggest that you stop playing around if you want to live." Xiao retorted as he swung the clothe at him, the edge of it heading straight for him. Leaping off the wall to a nearby pillar he saw that there was now a gash in the stone where the clothe had struck. Spinning the gun's chamber he felt electricity start channeling and amplifying until he aimed at the man and fired a powerful beam that smashed into the ground where he had been with a thundering boom.

"Not bad. However far from what I would expect from you." The man grinned as he attacked again, leaping off of the pillar he ran in close to fight try and use the claw like edge to smash the man's face in. Xiao was prepared and used the clothe to block the incoming gun and tried to slash him with the edge but couldn't get it around quick enough as Rintax leapt over the bladed edge and managed to get a kick to the back of the warriors head.

"You are strong but you are not used to fighting an enemy smaller and faster than you. That's why you can't stop me; as long as I stay in close quarters and move in you blind spots you can't stop me." Rintax boasted.

"You are right. I am not used to fighting one faster than myself, however I am far from helpless." Xiao retorted as he dropped the grin. Leaping up in the air he used Seiren like a thrusting weapon, stabbing at him with the bladed edge, forcing Rintax to go back to long distance as a memory from his past life flashed into his mind. Grinning his cat like smile he fired several shots at the walls having them bounce off and catch the Chronos warrior off guard, inflicting small wounds on him. Once this was finished Xigbar returned as four more people ran into the antechamber from the outside. One was a woman carrying a sword, another was a duck like creature with a staff, the next was a dog like creature with a shield, and the last was a spiky brown haired boy carrying a key shaped sword.

"Riku?" the brown haired boy asked looking at Xigbar and Rintax.

"Nope sorry." Xigbar said as he took off the hood while Rintax grinned.

"Not even close." Rintax laughed.

"It's time to go." Xigbar said as he opened a portal and several lower class Nobodies came out while the two of them went in.

"So where were you?" Rintax asked.

"Making sure that our plan continues." Xigbar grinned as he noticed Rintax's gun "So you figured out how to summon your weapon."

"Yeah, though it doesn't feel entirely right." Rintax shrugged.

"Well, it's no big deal. All of our weapons changed when we first became Nobodies, yours will too eventually." Xigbar shrugged "Anyway this is where we part company. You got a solo observation mission. We want you to observe the movements of two of those Chronos numbers at the Olympus Coliseum."

"Alright, just observation?"

"Yep, Nothing to worry about, we want intel on their newest number so we know what we are up against. Once you're done their head for Beast's Castle, Xaldin will meet you there." Xigbar said as he shoved Rintax toward the branch he said would lead to his destination. With a nod he walked down the dark pathway, wondering who the two numbers he would be observing were.


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Rintax arrived in the dark cavern that was the underworld and immediately noticed that someone was watching him. As he took a few tentative steps a man with a head of fire appeared before him.

"And what do you think you are doing in MY underworld?" the figure asked.

"Just here to observe some people. I don't intend to get involved." Rintax replied.

"Well unless you have business in the underworld I suggest that you leave." The figure replied.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. My targets should be down here." Rintax replied.

"Well than how about a deal? You take part in my tournament and that way you can stay down here while keeping an eye on whomever it is that you are watching," The man offered.

"I don't see why not." Rintax nodded "Mark me down as Rintax."

"Excellent." Hades grinned as he led Rintax to the Underdrome where the tournament was being held. As the tournament was starting two figures arrived to take part as well. One was an older man who had something large in a pack near him. He had white hair that stood almost completely on end and a long mustache that went past his chin. The other was a man with muddled eyes and had the tattoo of IX on his right cheek while his sword had the same symbol etched on the sheathe.

"And who are you two?" the man asked.

"You already know me Hades." The man with the tattoo on his face said.

"Of course Creed." Hades nodded.

"I am Mason Ordrosso." The old man replied.

"You sure you can keep up with the action in here old timer?" Hades asked with a grin.

"I am not worried about these whipper-snappers." Mason grinned.

"Alright. Solo or a team?"

"Solo." Creed answered right away, receiving a glare from Mason.

"Alright. Now the tournament is all set up." First round combatants to the arena!" Hades proclaimed. With that the matches started and Rintax noticed that the three odd looking ones that he had met before he had left the Land of Dragons were there as well. Once his match was up he saw that he was up against the old man.

"I know what you are Nobody." He growled as he opened the pack and donned gold armor and drew two swords "And I will spare you the curse that you suffer."

"I suffer no curse." Rintax replied as he summoned the gun "Now let us fight I wish to report to my superiors what I have learned from our battle." With that the old man rushed at Rintax who dodged the attack and fired a shot at the head of the old man and watched as the bulled bounced off.

"A nice try Nobody, but this armor and this sword are made or orichalcum. It will take much more than the likes of you to best me." Mason boasted. Grinning Rintax rushed in and managed to smash the old man's hand forcing him to drop one of his swords which Rintax kicked out of easy reach. Swinging the gun he soon was deflecting the sword with the large flat side of the gun which seemed to disturb the old man.

"How are you blocking Ragnarok so easily?" he demanded.

"Don't know. Just am." Rintax grinned as the wheels in his head began turning and he aimed at the only unarmored portion of him, his face and smashed the point in between his eyes, knocking him unconscious.

"I guess I win." Rintax shrugged as the gun disappeared and he walked out of the arena to see who his next opponent was. Reading the name a few times something stirred in the back of his head, a faint memory that wanted to come to the surface.

"Creed Diskenth." He read as he shrugged and headed back to the arena and waited until his match, observing a man with a red trench coat destroy the heartless that were his opponents. Finally it was Rintax's turn and he entered the arena to see that man had abandoned his white coat and was looking at him with a look of intrigue and distaste.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"You read my name. I am Rintax." The Nobody replied as he summoned the gun.

"That weapon says otherwise Train!" Creed shouted as he drew his weapon, which seemed to only be the guard and hilt.

"You going to club me with that?" Rintax asked as he aimed the gun at him.

"No. If you are really Train then you will know what I, and Lucifer, are capable of." Creed grinned as he took a slashed at Rintax who out of instinct brought the gun up to block, and was rewarded by hearing the sound of something hitting the metal guns side.

"You are Train!" Creed grinned.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Rintax replied as he drew the gun back and fired at Creed but the bullets were blocked at every turn.

'This is not good. I can predict what he is going to do, but he is holding something back.' Rintax thought as he tried to summon the memoires from his past life but couldn't get them to come up. So using instinct only he wrapped the tassel on the end of the gun around his two fingers and whipped the gun at the head of the man watching as the tassel increased in length and wrapped around the invisible sword. Letting the tassel pull him towards Creed he spun around the sword and grabbed the gun as he smashed it into Creed's back. As Creed stumbled Rintax continued the attacked with sweeping kicks or using the gun to like a club. Eventually Creed seemed to get angry and he held the sword up as suddenly a blade appeared but with eyes and an open mouth.

"Only Train would make me use this." Creed remarked.

"I am not Train." Rintax growled as he started to get angry. Suddenly a second gun appeared in his other hand, this one pure white with a bell on the end of its tassel. Suddenly feeling complete he spun the guns around and leapt into the air firing rapid shots off, forcing Creed to take the defensive as Rintax continued the attack, finally moving in to attack close range, using the black gun to block the sword he used the white to slash Creed across the middle, knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to the ground. Before Rintax could finish Creed off, the sword extended and tried to take a bite out of his shoulder, forcing him to leap back.

"Now that was weird." Rintax muttered as he opened the chambers for the guns and saw that now in each chamber was a different bullet one with a red band, one with a blue, one with yellow, one with a purple band one with a white band and one without a band that they were both on. Rolling it over so the black one had one with a blue band on it while the white had a red one, he took aim as Creed stood up, giving off an aura that screamed bloodlust.

"You are not Train. You are similar but you are not him, so I will erase you with no regrets." Creed said with a voice that would normally call for pity, but now seemed to demand fear. Aiming the guns at Creed he fired off the shots as the blue ones made contact with the sword, ice started forming, restricting the movements of the blade and slowly stopping it. When the red ones made contact they exploded sending Creed flying with each blast until he was at the edge of the arena about to fall off the edge.

"You are finished, Creed Diskenth, number IX" Rintax said "Just know that it was Rintax, number XIII, the Deliverer that defeated you."

"And what have you delivered?" Creed asked.

After a brief thought a phrase appeared in his mind as he pulled the trigger "Just some Bad Luck." Rintax replied as the bullet struck the ground beneath Creed's feet, sending him flying. Turning away he walked out of the arena feeling strangely unsettled about the entire affair.

"Hey! Where ya going?!" Hades asked as Rintax walked off.

"I have completed my mission, I have no further business here. I forfeit the tournament" Rintax replied as he walked over to where the dark portal was and entered into the corridor of darkness.

In the underworld Mason was talking with a very beaten up Creed.

"You are certain?" Mason asked

"I am. Train has become a Nobody, no one else except those from our world who have worked with him has ever heard him say that line, and that number is few." Creed remarked.

"If number XIII has become one of the enemy then we are in trouble." Mason sighed.

"We have something to our advantage, he doesn't seem to remember his past, and his technique today was sloppy but as time progresses he will improve. If we are going to help him or deal with him, the sooner the better." Creed sighed.

"Agreed. Let us hope that he can be helped, I would rather not lose such a fine young talent, since if he dies than we lose numbers III and VI." Mason sighed as the two went off to help Sora.

AN* Hope you enjoyed the chap. as always R&R


	20. Chapter 19

_AN* I am soooooo sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have had a serious case of writers block and couldn't think of what to do for this and some of the later chapters. So please enjoy and i will try to update quicker._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Kingdom Hearts._

_Chapter 19_

Rintax walked through the portal until he arrived in a large castle and walked carefully down a hallway until he saw Xaldin. Xaldin was a tall man with his long black hair in dreadlocks.

"Right on time." He remarked as he led him further down the hallway.

"So what is our mission here?" Rintax asked as they reached the room at the end of the hall.

"We are here to turn the master of the castle into one of us. To do this we are going to force him to make a choice between his most prized possession and the woman he loves." Xaldin explained as they entered a destroyed room to see on a table at the far end was a rose, glowing a pale ruby color and floating inside a class dome.

"What is that?"

"A magic rose. The master of the castle was placed under a curse due to his selfishness, he has until the last petal falls to love and be loved in return." Xaldin scoffed.

"So by forcing him to choose, he will become one of us?" Rintax asked

"Correct. Now let's take this foolish thing and spring our trap, you stay out of this though. I have been working on setting this up for a long time." Xaldin ordered as he warped away to lure the beast into a trap. Now Rintax was annoyed by this and decided that he was going to set Xaldin up to fail. Waiting in the room the Beast charged in and roared at him.

"Easy now. I'm here to help." Rintax replied holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he bellowed.

"Xaldin took it. If you hurry you might have a chance to find it." Rintax remarked "He hasn't left the castle yet. He intends to make you choose between either the rose or the girl."

"XALDIN!!!" the beast bellowed as the brown haired boy from the last two worlds and his friends ran in.

"Who are you?!" the duck shouted.

"An ally for now." Rintax replied as he walked past "If you hurry then you might be able to stop him." Walking down the hallway he headed outside where he leapt to the top of the gate and watched as Xaldin captured the girl and forced them to the bridge to make their decision.

"Choose Beast. The rose or the girl?" Xaldin demanded as he held them. Grinning Rintax saw what Xaldin did not and saw a man with black pants and overcoat with a slightly unbuttoned shirt, wearing two gloves with the Roman numeral VII on the center attack him from behind at the same moment the girl stomped on his foot and grabbed the rose letting the man hit him with a barely visible wire.

"Rintax! Get down here!" Xaldin bellowed as Rintax yawned and decided to leap down, but not to help. Leaping down in between Xaldin and his foes he looked at the older Nobody.

"When did you lose it?" Rintax asked.

"Lose what?" Xaldin asked confused.

"Your humanity." Rintax replied as he summoned the two guns and fired several shots at him.

"What's going on?" the man with the gloves asked.

"I think that the one with the guns is trying to kill his partner." The brown haired boy remarked.

"Odd. They are both Nobodies, why are they fighting each other?" he mused.

"Who cares? Lets deal with Xaldin!" the Beast roared as he charged in.

"Sounds good. The name's Jenos Hazard." Jenos said as he sent the wires to attack Xaldin who had summoned his six spears in a gust of wind.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sora said pointing at first himself, then the duck, and finally the dog faced one.

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Rintax shouted as he dodged the spears. Sora then ran in to fight as Rintax blocked one of the spears as Donald sent a fire ball at Xaldin who immediately destroyed it with another spear as the beast attacked another one. Rintax was getting annoyed with Xaldin perfect defense and soon leapt back with Jenos.

"So who are you anyway?" he asked.

"The name is Rintax, number XIII." Rintax said as he unloaded several more shots at Xaldin who blocked them all.

"So why are you fighting your comrade?" Jenos asked as the wires were sent at Xaldin who block a few of them but others cut his cloak in a few spaces.

"He has lost his way. He is no longer serving our best interests, he is blinded by gaining power that he forgot that we only want to become human once more. The fact he is willing to turn an innocent into one of us is proof of his dementia. Therefore I take it upon myself to eliminate him before his madness spreads." Rintax explained as he opened the chambers on his two guns and switched the bullets over to the white banded one and the purple.

"Sounds good. Let's see if me and my Excelion can be of any help." Jenos grinned as he charged in with the wires grabbing the spears and moving them out of the way. Rintax then fired the white bullet that as soon as it made contact began absorbing all of the moisture around Xaldin forcing the air to become still, followed by the purple that as soon as it hit it burst into flames.

"Donald, use a water spell on him!" Rintax shouted to the confused looking duck, who obeyed quickly. Once the ice spell hit the flames, becoming water and making the flames stronger Sora attack transforming into a new form that sent both Donald and Goofy away, turning him into Master form with the black remaining and now with a golden yellow color and with two keyblades spinning around him as he attacked the weakened Nobody quickly destroying him. As Xaldin disappeared in a swirl of wind and black particles he looked at Rintax.

"I knew it was a bad idea making you one of us." He whispered.

"Too little, too late." Rintax remarked "This is what awaits any who stray from our path. You lost sight of what was important, and have now paid the price." With that final statement Xaldin grinned as he disappeared in the black particles that were rising, leaving the six of them on the bridge, the five facing Rintax.

"Who are you anyway?" Sora asked.

"Number XIII, Rintax, The Deliverer." He replied as he opened a dark portal.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"As I said he strayed from the path."

"No. Why don't you join us?" Goofy asked.

"Despite what has happened today, I still serve Organization XIII. I only helped you today to eliminate a traitor that would be too strong for me to fight on my own. I thought that together we stood a better chance of killing him. This changes nothing between us; I still want you to complete Kingdom Hearts, Sora. I want to be human once more, instead of a shell." Rintax sighed as he left "It is nothing personal, but if you turn against us things will get violent and most unpleasant for all of us." With those final words Rintax left that world and returned back to The World That Never Was.

Still standing on the bridge after the others had left Jenos seemed troubled.

"Sephira-chan. I am calling to confirm number IX's report. I agree that number XIII has become the new XIII for Organization XIII. If things continue like this he will become more powerful then when he was human. He still hasn't remembered anything yet and until he does then there isn't much we can do to help him." Jenos said into the communicator.

"I see. If this is true then we must tell him. He may have a plan to assist him. Any guess's where he is heading next?" Sephira asked.

"Nope. However I say follow the Keyblade master. He seems to show up where ever that boy does." Jenos replied.

"Alright. I will alert the other numbers to keep an eye out for this Rintax and to be careful to not engage him." Sephira remarked.

"We are overlooking something. If a Nobody exists then where is the Heartless?" Jenos asked.

"I do not know. However I will also have a watch out looking for a purebred Heartless, with cat like looks and a playful nature. If it is found we will capture it until we can find a way to return the heart to the shell." Sephira sighed as the conversation ended. Jenos sighed, knowing that this was only the beginning of a very serious problem.


	21. Chapter 20

_AN* As usual I do not own this in any way._

_Chapter 20_

Rintax stood before Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII who seemed annoyed by the fact that Xaldin had been killed.

"Why did you not assist him?" he asked.

"He told me to stay out of the mission. I was only following orders, and if he was too proud to ask for help then that is his own fault for letting his pride blind him." Rintax lied.

"He does have a point." Siax remarked as he entered the room "Xaldin may have been a strong fighter but he was proud, never taking help from another."

"Very well. We shall over look this for now. Rintax, you are to head to Port Royal and shadow Luxor, number IX." Xemnas sighed as he turned away from Rintax and walked off. Nodding to himself Rintax opened the portal and walked through thoughts in turmoil at some distant memory of Port Royal. He arrived on an island near a large cave where he saw several nobodies pointing the way for him. Walking through the cave he arrived at a large treasure room to see Luxor with his short blonde hair and blonde gotee.

"Welcome Rintax." Luxor said as he looked at a large chest filled with gold medallions.

"What is our mission here?" Rintax asked.

"We are simply here to instigate some chaos so the keyblade bearer will destroy heartless. We have a special one that becomes invincible when it takes the coins from the chest." Luxor explained "So it's time to deal out the hands." Suddenly a large purple heartless with a pole ax of some kind picked up the chest and followed them to the ship that had just arrived. Sending the Nobodies aboard they quickly dealt with the crew while leaving one unconscious on the deck Luxor and Rintax carried the chest bellow deck. As they waited another ship pulled alongside theirs and several people boarded. Peeking out of the doorway they saw that it was Sora and his friends along with another scruffy looking man who kept glancing around. With a hand motion from Xemnas he ordered several of his Nobodies to take a coin and flee while he went out to have the giant heartless play with those on the ship. Sneaking out and sitting in the crow's nest Rintax watched them defeat the heartless but not destroy it as it turned into its invincible form with a skull for a head now and purple flamed candles floating around it. With a strong gust of wind it shoved them against the rail of the ship as Luxor leapt on to the other ship and had his nobodies fire the cannons before the crew could do anything. Leaping down Rintax opened a portal into the lower decks, grabbed the chest and warped to the port where Luxor was waiting.

"Excellent work Rintax. Now we wait for them to either call or fold." Luxor grinned as they waited for Sora and his friends to arrive. Soon they saw black sails on the horizon as the Black Pearl approached giving Luxor a chance to set the chest in the middle of the street that the port led to while having his Nobodies scare away the people and keep them away from the battle. Once the ship pulled in and Sora and his company disembarked they saw Luxor standing there with the hooded Rintax.

"Rintax?" Sora asked looking at him.

"Got it in one." Rintax nodded.

"So you know each other. Well anyway, it's time to get the game underway. Will you win, or will the heartless? Let's let Lady Luck decide." Luxor laughed as the heartless floated in. Luxor and Rintax then moved back as they watched the heartless absorb all of the coins in the chest. As they fought Rintax and Luxor noticed that the pirate who was fighting with them had turned into a skeleton, as if he were cursed, and he was using it to his full advantage against the foe. As they fought they used their surroundings to knock the coins off of the heartless and return them to the chest, which once completely filled turned the heartless back to normal, allowing them to hurt it. Soon the heartless was destroyed and the two Nobodies leapt down to where they had destroyed it.

"Well played Sora, well played." Luxor clapped "Another heart for Kingdom Hearts."

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because we want to have hearts again." Rintax sighed.

"At what cost?" Donald asked looking annoyed.

"Any." Rintax replied "I will do whatever it takes to get a heart, even if I must kill you, and all that you hold dear."

"You're a monster!" the woman screamed.

"Maybe so. But I can feel no remorse for that fact, I am one without a heart, how should I feel?" Rintax asked a slight grin on his face.

"That's enough antagonizing them Rintax. We have things to do." Luxor laughed as the corridor of darkness opened. As they were about to leave something crashed into the ground in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere Nobodies." A voice said. Looking up they saw a man holding the end of the flail that had crashed in front of them. The man had black hair that was a little long and in odd spikes in some places, he wore a suit and had the roman numeral VIII on his neck, while he chewed gum that Rintax could smell, smelled like coffee.

"Who is he?" Rintax asked.

"I am Chronos number eight, Baldorias Fanghini, and me and Heimdall here are going to destroy you." Baldorias boasted as the head of the flail came flying back.

"Luxor, you go on ahead. I want to play with this guy." Rintax grinned.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. It's always best to know when to fold." Luxor sighed.

"You go. I'm going to call his bet." Rintax grinned as he summoned his twin guns. Sighing Luxor entered the portal as Rintax began shooting at Baldorias who had rocket launched the flail at him. Leaping around the docks he avoided the massive weapon and finally managed to lure him to the edge of the docks.

"You are done Nobody." He boasted as Rintax grinned.

"That's what you think." He said as he switched over to the yellow banded bullets in both guns. As Heimdall came charging at him Rintax leapt onto it and then over Baldorias's head and fired a single shot from each gun. For a split second nothing happened but suddenly electricity was drawn into both guns and they fired into the dock destroying the path back to land trapping Baldorias on a small edge.

"Later." Rintax laughed as he opened a corridor of darkness and left as Baldorias called Sephira.

"It's me, Baldorias. I just fought that Rintax guy." He reported.

"Did you kill him?" she asked getting worried.

"No. He tricked me and used two railgun shots to trap me for now. I'll say this; he is just as clever as he was when he had a heart." Baldorias sighed.

"Understood. Any signs of the heartless yet?"

"Nothing here. Though I doubt that it would be here, too much water." Baldorias grunted.

"Very well. Maintain your position there until told otherwise. And do not destroy the town." Sephira ordered as she hung up leaving Baldorias looking back at the destruction he had caused.


	22. Chapter 21

_AN* Still no ownership_

_Chapter 21_

Rintax was sitting in his chair bored out of his mind when he heard Siax call his name.

"Huh?" he grunted as he looked at the blue haired man.

"I said, you are to go to Agrabah. We want you to observe the key blade master." Siax ordered as Rintax nodded and warped out of the room. Walking down the corridor of darkness he sensed something odd nearby. Looking over his shoulder he saw nothing and was bothered even more. Shrugging he exited the corridor and was shocked at the sudden increase in heat.

"I hate this. And I have to be wearing black." Rintax grumbled as he entered the market place. Wandering from stall to stall he eventually came upon the palace in time to see a small man enter and head into the lower dungeons. Following him he found the man had rubbed a lamp and released a massive red genie.

"FINALLY! I AM FREE!" the genie laughed as he disappeared from the room and Rintax entered.

"I want you to keep quiet about this." Rintax told the man.

"W…Why?" he stammered.

"It will cause problems. I will have my men compensate you for your troubles." Rintax sighed as he left and ordered his nobodies to take human form to compensate for the man as Rintax leapt to the top of a nearby building to see Sora and the others heading out of the city with one of the poorer denizens. As Rintax watched he heard someone approach him.

"Are you Rintax?" the man asked, his voice deep and strong.

"What if I am?" Rintax asked as he began weighting his options.

"I have orders to capture you. Come quietly, I do not wish to fight you." The man said.

"And who are you?" Rintax asked

"I am Beluga Heard. Chronos number XI." Beluga replied.

"Beluga Heard…" Rintax muttered as he remembered the report saying that he was dead "Care to explain how you are alive?"

"I was saved by another that is all you need to know." He replied bluntly "Now will you surrender or will we fight?"

"Personally I'd rather do neither and simply relax." Rintax grinned as he turned around "But I doubt you will let me."

"Correct."

"Then we are at an impasse." Rintax nodded "So let's do this civilly. Follow me." Rintax said as he back flipped off the building. Making his way through the market he stopped at a coffee house and took a seat as Beluga arrived.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's sit and drink while we wait for things to wrap up here." Rintax replied as he motioned for two coffees to be brought over.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to fight in this blistering heat, and I doubt you do either." Rintax nodded to his black suit "So let's simply relax and once the keyblade master is done, I will leave."

"And if I disagree with this?"

"That's your problem." He shrugged as he poured milk into his drink and began mixing it turning it a beige color. Beluga finally sat down and set down his massive bundle next to him as he added milk and sugar to his coffee. The two sat there for awhile until suddenly the skies turned a deep scarlet color and ominous laughter could be heard.

"What on earth." Rintax muttered as he looked at the sky.

"Trouble." Beluga muttered as he made his way towards the palace. Shrugging Rintax got up, tossed some money on the counter and followed. Once they reached the palace they saw that the genie was about to destroy the city, which Rintax knew would be a horrible thing to do for this desert oasis. Leaping up to the roof tops he summoned his guns and began firing at the massive semi cosmic being. As Rintax distracted the massive being Beluga unwrapped his bundle revealing an orichalcum bazooka.

"Let's see how you like the might of Verethragan." Beluga grunted as he fired the first shot, smashing it into the beings chest causing him to grunt in pain, as if he had been sucker punched.

"You little insects!" he roared as he launched lighting at them. Leaping away Rintax switched both guns over to the yellow banded bullet and took aim at the genies face. Firing both guns at the same time there was a moments delay as suddenly twin electrified bullets came shooting out, knocking him off balance as the genie used the palace to stop himself from falling over.

"He's a tough customer." Rintax growled as he landed on a nearby building.

"That he is. It is a shame the lamp wasn't destroyed when he became a genie." Beluga grumbled. Nodding they both took aim again as Rintax channeled more power into the next two shots. As he pulled the trigger a circle appeared in front of his guns with strange symbols inside it causing the two shots fired through it to become one massive attack that struck the genie and stunned him for several seconds while Beluga fired his second shot into the genies face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" The genie roared as he launched a massive attack that Rintax barely dodged but was hit with debris sending him flying. Once he stood up he saw that Beluga had barely dodged as well and was trying to get up.

"You alright big guy?" Rintax asked as he moved his sore shoulder.

"I've been better." He grumbled as he pulled himself out of the debris "He is no pushover. How many more of those attacks can you do?"

"One, maybe two." Rintax panted "But then all I'd be good for is sleep."

"I've got one shot left in Verethragan, and then all it's good for is as a war hammer." Beluga grunted.

"Where is that keyblade master when you need him?" Rintax grumbled as he saw a carpet flying towards the genie with said boy on it "Speak of the devil. Let's let him weaken him some more and then we can help finish him off." With that they watched as Sora began fighting the massive genie and was actually doing a very impressive job. Once the Genie started throwing the towers of the palace Rintax leapt into the air and on the floating debris while moving ever closer to the massive red foe. Once Rintax was close enough he prepared one last shot of the super charged railgun, aiming right at the side of the genies head while Beluga was taking aim on the other side. Firing simultaneously the two attacks smashed into the red giant causing him to roar in pain as Sora attacked, finishing him off, once and for all.

"Well done boy." Beluga grinned as he watched Rintax opening a portal to fall into as gravity returned to normal. Once the Nobody was out of sight did Beluga open his communicator.

"Sephira. I am calling to report that Rintax's powers have evolved even further."

"What has happened?" she asked.

"His railgun has had a transformation where his two guns fire into some kind of spell and amplify the attack. It has proved most powerful and I am worried that this is only the beginning." Beluga explained sending her a picture of the magic circle.

"I see. I will have him look at this and see what he can tell us. I will alert the other numbers of this and have them prepared for it." Sephira replied as she hung up leaving Beluga to his thoughts about the unusual Nobody that Train had become.

In the corridor of darkness once Rintax had walked past a cat like creature with pure yellow eyes rose up and looked at the hooded man with its head tilted. Following for a short distance it stopped and hissed at something that was entering. Running down the path and leaping into a different world it fled the shadow of Maleficent and Pete, who were tracking the heartless in order to press it into service.

"You sure it's worth all this trouble?" Pete asked.

"Of course it is, you bumbling fool! With that Heartless we can start our counter attack against the keyblade boy and Chronos." She grinned "Now hurry up! If we lose it again it will take days to find!" The duo then followed the heartless's path into another world.

AN* And done. Another succesful chapter. I am sorry it took so long, i have been stuck on the ending for this for some time, but now I will try to update quicker. As always leave your reviews, they make this all worth while.


	23. AN

I am very sorry about the lack of updates lately. I no longer have a Microsoft word application so I can only type at my school or at my dad's house. I apologize for the wait and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience.


	24. AN2

And I live! I apologize for being gone for so long to all of you readers. Due to my labtop's motherboard dieing on me I lost all of the stories that I had on their, which has caused me a lot of problems since I had several chapters written before the last ones that I posted, along with some new stories that I was planning on posting. At the moment however I am using the download option to regain what I had posted and then from there I will continue writing again. Expect updates from me rapidly for a little bit(in case you follow me as an author), and I will post on my profile the order I intend to update all the stories. Please note that some of them are going to be shut down, and classified as dead due to lack of inspiration, no where for it to go, or that I have lost so much from that fic that there is really no way to recover it in a timely fashion. So again, just head on over to my profile and you will see the order that I intend to start publishing again. Ah... It's good to be back.


End file.
